Bittersweet
by ALittleTrifle
Summary: From the day his father forced her into their lives, Leo is intent on hating his new older sister. But with each day that they spend together, Corrin makes it hard for him to shut her out. A collection of stories about Leo and Corrin growing up together.
1. A Storm and a Teacup

Chapter 1: A Storm and a Teacup

If it was in Leo's power, his first night spent in this wretched place would be his last.

Even by Nohrian standards the Northern Fortress was depressing at first glance, but now it was just downright terrifying. The long hallway he was lost in was shrouded in complete darkness, the storm raging outside the only source of light. The walls seemed to rumble with each clap of thunder, and every bolt of lightning threw distorted shadows against the walls and floors.

In spite of his less-than-stellar situation, he chose not to blame himself. Having read though the tomes he had brought with him (as he had predicted), he had no choice but to seek the sanctuary of the fortress's library. Sleep was impossible because he couldn't relax in a bed that wasn't his own, and wandering aimlessly was preferable to dying of boredom.

Well, at the time it was preferable. Now that Leo really WAS lost, he didn't find much comfort in all of the supposedly good reasons he had to leave the guest room. The library here was pitiful compared to the one back at the castle, but he had no trouble spending his time browsing the shelves and poring over its books. When he had realized how late it was, he hadn't panicked at the time because he was confident in finding his way back. Nearly an hour later, any confidence he had went out like the candle he had brought with him. His previous efforts to cast a simple illumination spell were broken by the chaos of the storm, and he lacked the energy to try again.

So here he was at the end of some godsdamned hallway, too tired to walk and too proud to call for help. Silently resenting the fortress's staff for doing a lousy job of night duty, Leo sank back against the pile of empty crates he had bumped into earlier. Soon enough his grudge went beyond the faults of the staff and shifted towards all three of Leo's siblings.

He blamed Camilla for saying he could only bring a few books with him, which proved to be a near-impossible feat. He blamed Xander for bursting into his room later, accusing Leo of taking too long to decide. And as if preparing for the trip wasn't bad enough, Elise didn't help the situation with her inane chatter about all the things she wanted to do at the fortress. But on the whole, Leo blamed all of them for being swayed by the staff's insistence that they stay for the night. If they hadn't been so preoccupied, his siblings would've noticed how late it had gotten and Leo would've been home by now.

Did anyone even know that he wasn't in bed? While he was in the library, did Camilla stop by his room to check on him? Or did Xander try to visit, wanting to apologize for being so curt with him earlier? As much as he wanted those scenarios to be true, Leo highly doubted that either of his older siblings even cared where he was. If they weren't already asleep, they were probably in the common room with Elise and his other so-called"sister", the one they had all been so intent on visiting.

"It's all HER fault," he said out loud, as if hearing it would make him feel better. "I didn't even want to come here." He could imagine the ire his words would cause his family, but he wasn't saying anything that was untrue. No part of him wanted to accept the older sister he never knew he had until three months ago.

Another bolt of lightning filled the hallway with blinding white light. Over the deep roar of accompanying thunder, shadows stretched across the walls again, looking more like monsters with jagged claws and pointed teeth, and then they sank back into darkness. This time, Leo quietly acknowledged that he was afraid. He was also just scared enough to admit that he wanted to be back in Windmire, in the comfort of his own chambers. The bed in the guest room was soft enough but the blankets didn't smell like his own, and the pillows had yet to be broken in. Back at the castle, he knew where Camilla and Xander's rooms were. Back home, all of his books were organized by date and author, and he didn't have to worry about choosing which ones to bring.

But all the wishing in the world wouldn't help anything, let alone himself. Looking for the guest room was pointless at the moment, so he would just have to wait for either the storm to pass or for morning to come.

After he settled his back against the crates, his ears picked up a noise. What he thought were footsteps were coming from the end of the hallway, soft but distinct. Finding enough courage to peek above his makeshift shelter, he called out to whatever was making the noise. "Hello? Who's there?"

If it was a person, they didn't answer, but the storm did. Its response was a swift strike of lightning and a clap of thunder so loud he felt the teeth in his head shake. Again the shadows appeared, leaping out of nowhere and towering over him. His imagination was running amok now, and he feared right then that the shadows actually _were_ monsters conjured from another realm. Suddenly it wasn't so hard to believe that a mage was lurking in the fortress, having spent years waiting to exact vengeance for some ancient wrong Leo's family had committed.

He ducked behind the crates, fumbling in the darkness for a weapon. Of all the times to forget his tome, it had to be now.

Even so, he refused to believe that he was defenseless.

"My name is Leo. I'm a prince of Nohr," he muttered above the storm and his racing heart. "My big brother will be king one day."

His hands found something wooden, and he discovered that it was a broom handle when he picked it up. His swordsmanship was average at best, but he didn't have to be Xander to know how to swing a stick. "My big sister can tame wild wyverns." He clutched the broom handle to his chest. "My little sister needs me around to tutor her."

Again thunder exploded outside, shaking the walls and Leo to his core. He held his breath, his heart pounding in his ears when he realized that the footsteps sounded like they were coming his way. It hadn't been a figment of his imagination, but the fact did little to soothe his nerves.

"My name is Leo. I'm a prince of Nohr." He said, slowly rising from the ground, weapon in hand. "I'm not afraid. I'm _not_."

When the footsteps stopped behind the crates, Leo decided that he wouldn't hide anymore. He leapt up to his feet, the broom handle raised high and ready to smash over his attacker's head.

"Leo?"

The familiar voice cut through the fear and adrenaline, and he was quick to recognize Corrin's face. She was dressed for bed, her figure shrouded by a grey cotton nightgown. Her hair was partially pulled back, but some of it tumbled just above her shoulders in thick silver waves.

 _Gods, not her!_ He slowly lowered his arms, holding the broom handle all the while as he tried desperately to salvage his pride. "Why didn't you answer me earlier?!"

His voice was unfortunately raised a pitch, but Corrin didn't seem to notice. "If you said something, I couldn't hear it over the thunder." Her ruby red eyes drank the glow of the lantern she carried, holding him in confusion. "Well, why are you out here? You should be in bed."

 _Don't talk down to me_ , he thought, but he bit back the impulse to snap back. "I was in the library," he quickly said, setting the broom handle against the crates. "And then I took a walk to familiarize myself with the layout of the fortress."

"In the dark?" She asked pointedly.

"Don't you know anything? It's a training exercise." Leo asserted, hanging onto the scraps of his dignity like armor that threatened to fall apart. "In certain situations, a source of light will tell your enemies where you are. If your eyes are used to the dark, you won't have to rely on something that will give away your position."

Thankfully the candle he used to light his path was hidden from Corrin's view. Even better, she doesn't accuse him of lying. "Huh, that's actually really smart. But if you're done now, you should head back to your room."

"Didn't you hear me?" he asked, getting more agitated by the second. _Don't let her get to you._ "I said that I'm training."

"You shouldn't overdo it, Leo. It's late, and that storm's not letting up."

"I'm not afraid of the storm."

To his growing frustration, Corrin didn't budge. "I didn't say you were, but I don't think Xander and Camilla would want you walking around right now."

"How would YOU know what Brother and Sister want?" The mention of his siblings had the effect of rubbing salt in an open wound, and he couldn't keep himself from raising his voice. "It's not like you live with them!"

Under the orange glow of the lantern's light, it was easy to see the hurt that crossed her face, but he didn't feel a shred of remorse. How could this girl pretend to know what his siblings wanted when she didn't see them everyday like Leo did?

 _It doesn't matter if they like you more than me. I still know them better!_ His hands tightened at his sides, not caring about the slight difference in height between him and the girl. "Besides, I don't need anyone to watch over me. I'm strong enough on my own."

His fingernails dug into his palms, and he heard the tremor in his own voice. _I'm not a weakling like you. I don't need coddling._ "I'm going to keep getting stronger, and then when I'm old enough, I'll be fighting for Nohr!"

Leo hands were shaking now, and no amount of willpower could force them still. Every pessimistic thought he has ever had drove the words from his lips, and he didn't hold them back. "So you see? I don't need Brother or Sister to look out for me, and I definitely don't need you to, either. I'm…I'm a prince of Nohr. I'm not afraid of anything, and I can take care of myself…"

After his outburst the silence that settled between him and Corrin was stifling, broken only by the rumbling thunder and the sheets of rain that hammered against the fortress's walls. He thought that saying everything would've made him feel better, but now, he just felt empty. It was like the knot in his chest, the one that formed when his father had forced this girl into their lives, had loosened, leaving a hollow space in its absence.

But it was Corrin that confused him more than anything. Unlike what he expected and almost welcomed, there was no angry response on her part. Her red eyes just gazed at him thoughtfully, and he felt an odd twinge in his chest when it occurred to him that she looked sad.

When she finally spoke, he could _hear_ how sad she actually was. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm NOT upset." Embarrassed and angry with himself, Leo tore his eyes away from her. "I'm just tired."

Fearing that he had just handed Corrin an opportunity in the form of his white lie, he waited for her to taunt him over his display of weakness. But against his predictions, what she said next was as jarring as the storm outside. "I know you're plenty strong. Camilla tells me so, and I've seen you train."

He raised his eyes to hers, his curiosity winning over his wretched mood. "You have?"

She nodded, and beside the wavering light of her lantern, she smiled. "Yes. I'm not allowed to go outside yet, but sometimes I watch you all when you're in the yard."

Stunned by her words, he had no idea how to respond. Perhaps that was why he didn't move when Corrin's hand reached for him, her warm fingers gently clasping around his. He froze from her touch, not knowing what would possess her to do this. They have barely exchanged more than pleasantries (forced on his part) and to him, she was little more than a stranger. In spite of his misgivings, Leo couldn't deny that the hollow feeling in his chest was slowly ebbing away.

"You're going to do great things for Father and for Nohr. I'm sure of it."

For a short while longer, he didn't move, transfixed by how comforting her small gesture was. It wasn't long until he regained his senses, and he tugged his hand from her grip when he did. No matter how genuine Corrin's concern might've been, he didn't want to look as pathetic as he felt.

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

 _She wants my help…?_ Although his indignation was overcome by his curiosity, he tried to sound disinterested. "What is it?"

"Will you walk me back to my room?"

He blinked at her request, wary that this was some kind of trick, or worse yet, an act of pity. "Why? You have a lantern."

She suddenly looked embarrassed, but her smile remained. "I still get lost here, especially at night." Her eyes held his, and it was maddening, but he couldn't find anything dishonest about the way she looked or spoke. "And I don't want to be alone right now."

As odd as it was, her admission of weakness made her appear vulnerable, but not weak. She sounded like she truly needed his help, and hearing her ask for it somehow lifted his spirits. To silence any other doubts that weighed over him, Leo thought about what his siblings would do in his place: Camilla and Elise would've been sad to see Corrin in distress, and Xander would've scolded him about the responsibilities of being a prince.

It was all enough for him to put aside his personal feelings and help his half-sibling out.

"Geez." He mumbled, moving to the girl's side. "You're a little old to be afraid of the dark, you know."

She giggled, the bright sound a small source of cheer in the gloom. "I can't help it. The fortress can be creepy."

Much to his relief, they left the end of the hallway that had been his temporary shelter. As his slippers and her bare feet padded softly against the cold stone floor, he remembered the frightening shadows that he had seen not too long ago. Suppressing a shudder, he decided to throw Corrin's earlier question back at her. "Why are you up, anyway?"

"I heard the storm. Around this time of year, they get bad, and…I was already having a hard time sleeping."

She wasn't saying it, but Leo knew there was more. Still, he didn't pry and followed her through the network of hallways that had been so harrowing to him before. He silently noted each door they passed, mentally retracing their steps so he wouldn't get lost here again. Soon he saw the door to his guest room and he burned it into his memory, intent on returning to it later. It was tempting to leave Corrin now for the warmth of his bed, but she asked for his help. No matter how much he disliked her, he hated leaving things unfinished.

Unlike their conversation in the dark hallway, no other words passed between them. Leo was fine with this, focusing on the task at hand. Occasionally he saw that Corrin's brow would furrow together, as if she was remembering which turn to take, but overall she seemed content with the silence, too.

Finally, they reached a staircase that twisted upward to the tower belonging to her chambers. His task finished, Leo was more than eager to go back to his own room. "There, we're here. Now—"

A loud rumble cut him off, and his cheeks flushed hot when he realized that it wasn't from the storm. Making matters worse, it was obvious that Corrin had heard his stomach grumbling as well. She was looking at him with wide eyes, and his cheeks burned from being on the end of her surprised stare.

Humiliated, he forced himself to look away from her while the heat slowly overtook his entire face. But as he struggled to regain his composure, he heard Corrin giggling again. There wasn't any malice in the sound of it, and when he found the courage to raise his head, she was looking at him with sympathy. "That's right. You didn't eat much at dinner."

He was too mortified to feign indifference this time. "How do you know that?"

"Because I saw, silly. After Jakob served the roast, everyone started eating except you. I hadn't even started on my potatoes when you excused yourself from the table."

He recalled the event she was describing. Leo had already been in a foul mood before they arrived at the fortress, and it worsened when Xander announced that they would be staying for the night. Thinking, perhaps a bit unfairly, that Corrin had manipulated his siblings into sleeping over, the peppery scent of roast beef and herb potatoes weren't enough to keep Leo in his seat. While his sisters fussed over Corrin, he had chosen to skip his meal for the company of his tomes, and then he had gone to the library afterwards.

Of course Corrin didn't have to know that, and Leo wasn't of the mind to tell her. Just as he was about to offer some excuse for his absence at dinner, a vaguely familiar voice called out to them.

"There you are, Lady Corrin!" Both their heads turned towards the hallway to see a boy running them. "I've been looking all over for…"

The taller boy's eyes widened in recognition when he saw Leo, and he quickly fell into a formal bow. "Good evening, Prince Leo."

Leo was impressed that even at this time of night, the butler was dressed for his duties; there wasn't a single wrinkle in his neat slacks, and his vest and white shirt were spotless. Although he wasn't that much older than them, this boy took his duties at the Northern Fortress's seriously.

Concern clouded over his half-sister's face. "Jakob, are you all right?"

"Hardly, milady," When the butler stood upright again, Leo noticed that he was out of breath and his long bangs were askew. "This dreadful storm woke me up, and I wanted to check on you to make sure you were well. When you were nowhere to be found, my heart nearly stopped!"

Leo's knee-jerk reaction was to reprimand the butler for how he was scolding the girl next to him. Even if she didn't live at the castle, Corrin was still one of King Garon's children. But before he could say anything, his half-sister cut in. "The storm woke me up, too. I'm sorry, but I couldn't get back to sleep or stay in my room after that." Her free hand clutched the skirt of her nightgown, but she didn't break eye contact with her butler. "I wasn't going to walk far, Jakob. Honest."

Her visible guilt brought out sympathy from the butler. With a deep sigh, his expression softened with a half-smile. "I'm just glad that you're safe. But if I may ask, what is Lord Leo doing with you?"

Corrin's lips broke into a sheepish smile. "I bumped into him along the way, and he was just walking me back!" There was no mention of her finding him behind some boxes, nor of him almost swinging a broomstick at her head. Thinking neither detail was crucial, Leo didn't go out of his way to correct her.

"Honestly, Lady Corrin. To walk around in the dark is one thing, but to walk around and get lost is another…" Jakob's shoulders heaved with another sigh, and then his face was set with purpose. "Well, I must be off to tell the others to call off the search."

"Oh, I'll go with you—"

Leo was stunned again when the butler rebuffed Corrin's request. "I ask that you stay in your room."

Stubbornness or determination, Leo couldn't tell which, flashed in his half-sister's eyes. "It doesn't sound like you're asking at all. And anyway, they're looking for _me_."

"It may be a while until I find either of them," the boy responded, holding firm. "Flora most likely went down to the kitchens to search for you, and gods know where Felicia is. I hope to not find her on the roof."

The lantern in Corrin's hand swung as she took a step towards her butler, ready with another protest. "That's all the more reason to go with you! I can't just stay back while they can be anywhere!"

Having been trained in the art of war, Leo knew a battle when he saw one. He didn't expect such a spectacle to unfold in this manner, and as he watched the back-and-forth with mild interest, he wasn't sure what surprised him more: his tenacious half-sister or her defiant butler.

From a tactician's standpoint, morning would've arrived before either opponent admitted defeat. A break in this petty battle was contingent on the arrival of a third party, and he was too tired to wait around all night for it to appear.

 _Must I do everything?_

"Sister, I'm hungry."

As he predicted, his words caught both of their attention, but they seemed to have a stronger effect on Corrin. When her eyes lingered on him in astonishment, Leo knew she realized what he had done.

He had just called her "Sister" for the first time.

"I'm sorry, I almost forgot." She turned away from Jakob, and Leo's cheeks felt warm knowing that her attention was solely on him now.

"If I may," Jakob piped up, his voice bright with optimism as he seized this opportunity. "I thought you might have been hungry, so I brought a pot of tea and some cookies to your room."

In an instant, Corrin's face lit up. "You mean the jam-filled thumbprints?!"

Despite their earlier verbal sparring, the butler smiled. "The very ones. Why don't you entertain Lord Leo for a while?"

"I guess I could, but…" The excitement on his half-sister's face darkened again, and a sliver of disappointment crept into Leo when he feared that his tactic wasn't working. "When you find Flora and Felicia, will you come see me?"

"Of course, milady. Leave it to me." Jakob ended the conversation with another bow to both of them, and without wasting another second, he took off.

Corrin's eyes remained on her butler's back until he disappeared into the shadows of the long hallway. When they could no longer hear his nimble footsteps, she finally spoke. "Come on, let's get you a snack."

Avoiding his sister's gaze, he looked down at her bare feet instead. His stomach didn't need to growl again to tell him that he wasn't going to reject her offer. "I'm not going to stay long," he told her and himself. "I'll just have ONE cookie."

Trying to bask in his small victory over Corrin and her butler, Leo followed her up the winding stairs. With each step the wind howled mournfully outside, and the thunder went off with such ferocity that he almost forgot he wasn't afraid of storms.

To take his mind off the weather, Leo asked, "Why do you want the servants to see you?"

"Because I need to apologize." She answered, her hands carrying fistfuls of her nightgown so she wouldn't step on the hem. "I'm the reason they aren't in bed now. I can't relax knowing that they're scrambling to find me."

Even with her back to him, Leo didn't have to face her to know that she was telling the truth.

When they reached the top, he was almost out of breath whereas Corrin was unaffected by the steep climb. As he silently cursed his apparently inferior stamina, his thoughts went back to what had happened downstairs. The wide-eyed, stupid look she gave when he called her "Sister" made Leo feel so embarrassed, but it couldn't be helped. She had forced his hand, and…he was really, really hungry.

Hoping his empty stomach wouldn't betray him again, Leo waited as Corrin turned the iron handle of the door and opened it. The comfortable warmth of a fire hurried out to wrap around him, and his aching limbs welcomed it wholeheartedly. After he stepped inside, Corrin shut the door and immediately started for the table at the foot of her bed. He saw that there was a lightness to her steps that wasn't there before, like she was looking forward to something.

As she set down her lantern, he took in his surroundings and found that this place was as spacious as any of the royal bedchambers in his father's castle. The wood and stone of the furniture took on a rosy color under the firelight, and the plush red carpet that blanketed the floor gave the room a cozy look. Several tomes lined the bookcase against the wall, and toys were neatly arranged in one corner next to an ornate chest. The sheets on the king-sized bed were the only things that were untidy, having been thrown aside when Corrin left for her walk.

Then Leo's eyes went to the windows, and he noticed the iron bars positioned over the glass.

"Oh, he even left some of the cinnamon cookies!" Corrin's voice broke over his thoughts, and he shifted his gaze from the imposing windows to the table. There, a platter piled high with the cookies her butler had mentioned was set on top of the cloth, and his half-sister was waiting with a teapot in hand.

He went to the table and sat down in the chair across from her. When he was seated, Corrin began pouring the tea. Curiously enough, she watched the dark liquid with the intensity of a studious pupil, her lips set in a firm line. When the tea almost reached the brim of his cup, a small sigh escaped her. "Jakob makes this look so easy!" She then moved onto her own cup, still looking focused. "It's hard to pour without letting any of it splash."

When Corrin took her own seat, Leo picked up his drink. The steam rose from the piping-hot liquid, filling his senses with the scent of vanilla and honey. Enticed by the smell, he took a sip. Floral notes and a hint of sweetness bloomed across his tongue as the tea went down smoothly, sending a pleasant warmth down his throat and across his chest.

Encouraged by the perfectly brewed tea, Leo eyed the platter of cookies with renewed interest, and he chose one of the jam-filled cookies that Corrin had mentioned so fondly. When he bit into it, he tasted toasted hazelnuts and perfectly tart raspberries.

"Your butler MADE these?" He blurted out, astounded by how good the cookie tasted.

Corrin smiled as she reached for a round cookie speckled with cinnamon. "Yes. He made everything from scratch, including the jam!"

Leo chewed thoughtfully, remembering scraps of gossip he had heard back home. The maids had mentioned a boy who had failed in every possible way that a butler-in-training could. Before he could be turned out to the streets, he had been assigned to the Northern Fortress where he was expected to fail as well.

As Leo reached for his second snack, this time choosing one of the cinnamon-dusted cookies, he knew that the boy had drastically improved. More interesting than that, Jakob had displayed a devotion to Corrin that went further than a servant's obligatory duties to his master.

The possibility mingled with the taste of warm butter and cinnamon. Recalling the argument between Corrin and Jakob, a particular detail stood out in his mind. "You lied to your butler, didn't you?"

Corrin looked up from her tea, her hand paused in midair with another cookie between her fingers. "Huh?"

"You told him the storm woke you up, but you told _me_ that you were already having trouble sleeping." Leo pointed out, watching the girl's reaction. "Which is it?"

"It wasn't a complete lie…" She trailed off, and then a defeated look settled over her features. In the firelight, the glow of the flames flickered with something darker in the red depths of her eyes. "You don't miss anything, do you?"

"No, I don't." He said, pushing away the guilt his own actions brought out in him. He had almost hesitated to act on his suspicions, but his curiosity over his half-sister's actions proved too strong. "I think you'd be used to the storms by now because you've been here for a while. So why did you really leave your room?"

Even when she was at the receiving end of his accusation, Corrin didn't show any signs of anger. He almost wished she did: he would've finally had a good enough reason to dislike her. But instead of lashing out like he almost wanted her to, the girl's face took on a more solemn expression. Her hand lowered onto the tablecloth, the uneaten cookie still between her fingers. "I had a weird dream."

"You mean a nightmare?"

"I'm not sure." Corrin bit her lip, and Leo watched her struggle to remember. "Someone was yelling, but it was so dark that I couldn't find them. All I remember seeing was this…hand, I think, reaching for me. When I tried to get away from it, I couldn't move, and it kept getting closer and closer."

Leo didn't miss the small shudder that her shoulders gave, and he tried to ignore the chill that her story was sending down his own spine. Her eyes lifted from her tea cup to him, and somehow, she looked a little younger than she really was. "Just when it was about to grab me, I heard the thunder. When I woke up, I was shaking so hard, and I couldn't stay here any longer."

 _She said that she didn't want to be alone…_ Leo looked away from her, unsure of what to say because he knew the rest of it: Corrin walked down from her tower, found him in a hallway and here they were. He was tempted to know more about her dream, but he hesitated, fearing that seeking answers would trigger some kind of unpleasant memory for her. By Father's orders, Corrin had to live in this fortress and be guarded at all times. He didn't know why that was, but Leo had to believe there was a reason for it.

"I'm not really sure what my dream was about, but I'm glad I woke up."

The shift in her voice was distinct: she had sounded so gloomy, but now she sounded at peace. Not knowing what was behind this change, Leo looked up at her again to find his half-sister smiling.

Her behavior caught him off guard, but he found his own voice soon enough. "Why is that?"

"Because you're here now," she answered cheerfully. "This is the first time that we're having tea together. If I hadn't woken up, I would've missed this."

After her silly declaration, Corrin's focus went back to the cookie she was holding. As his sister ate, Leo turned the tangled mess that was his thoughts over in his head. Until now, he had never gone out of his way to find out what kind of person she was. He had kept his distance, his attention always caught between the dusty pages of a tome and his own petty jealousy.

But now, spending time with Corrin had shown him things he would've never learned about her otherwise. He learned that she liked sweets, jam-filled cookies in particular. He learned that she was a light sleeper and that she had nightmares, just like anyone else. And by the way she talked to him and her butler, Leo found that she was unabashedly honest and nicer than he wanted to admit.

Tonight, he learned more about Corrin as a person. Knowing what he did now, he didn't like the idea of her being alone.

"I guess it can't be helped." He felt her gaze on him as he reached for his tea again. "I'll stay with you until your butler comes back."

He knew that she was smiling, and when he looked at her to see it, he did his best to ignore the warmth that rose to his cheeks. "I'm bored. What do you do to pass the time here?"

After throwing around ideas like reading and drawing, they settled on a game of chess. When Corrin took out the board, they moved their impromptu tea party to a space closer to the fire. It didn't take long for him to learn that she wasn't the best chess player, but he didn't hold it against her. It was enough for Leo to see that she was trying her best, and he just liked being in a warm room and sharing cookies with her.

As the hour stretched on and the storm died around them, Leo decided that this was the most fun he has ever had at the Northern Fortress.

* * *

 **Writer's Note:** So there it is, my very first Fire Emblem fanfic. I didn't plan on writing any until I fell into the rabbit hole that was Leo x Corrin (they're too cute together). I hope you liked it, and thank you for reading. More to come!


	2. A Cozy Cage

Chapter Two: A Cozy Cage

The girls' cheerful laughter mingled with the sunlight that poured in from the windows, forming a warm melody that echoed through the hallways and shook off the centuries-old gloom that had collected within the fortress's walls.

Leo found the noise aggravating beyond belief.

One of the few benefits of visiting this decrepit structure was _supposed_ to be its remote location. The Northern Fortress was tucked away in the mountains, isolated from any major cities or bustling towns. As added protection from cats or people of the curious kind, a magic barrier was put in place over the entire area. Leo felt its presence every time he passed through the front gates, its energy humming through his blood and making the hair on his neck stand on end. Every precaution was considered to safeguard this place, yet nothing could protect the six-year-old boy's ears from the onslaught of his sisters' horseplay.

"Elise, wait up!"

"Haha, can't caaaaatch meeeeee!"

Elise's high-pitched squeals echoed outside of the common room, making the muscles in his jaw tighten as he flipped to the next page of his tome. _The nerve of them…I moved here because they wouldn't give me any peace in the library!_ His eye twitched just remembering that particular moment: he had settled in his favorite spot, and then his sisters had beset him without warning, like hawks descending on unsuspecting prey. They'd be quiet, they promised him, they were just going to go over the numbers and shapes in their mathematics books. Elise didn't have much love for geometry, but Leo had decided to give Corrin the benefit of the doubt. He didn't know what particular subjects she had excelled at, and he of all people would never impede on anyone's desire to study.

Not even fifteen minutes of blissful silence had passed until Elise had convinced their sister into playing a game. Leo knew then that what Corrin excelled at was procrastination, and he was paying the price for his discovery.

Over the stomping of Elise's shoes in the hallway, he took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. _There will be distractions on the battlefield as well_ , he reasoned. _You'll have to be able to concentrate no matter what the circumstances._ Spurred on by his own encouragement, Leo focused on his tome again and allowed its pages to pull his mind away from the chaos outside.

 _The thick canopy of trees and vines were so thick that there was no way to tell if it was night or day, but it was the best protection that the tactician could ask for. The troop that the commander had assigned to him was small but highly-trained, and gods willing they would be enough to end this war early. They waited with their weapons in hand, their eyes and ears straining to detect any sign of their enemy._

 _The lack of alternate paths around the forest was why the tactician wasn't at his liege's side: the enemy commander and his personal army would undoubtedly pass through here. Years later, scholars wouldn't describe this plan as "noble", but they wouldn't deny that it was smart. Their enemies outnumbered them greatly, and to directly face them on the battlefield would be certain death. However, taking out the enemy's leader before the fight would change the tide of war. If the tactician could cut off the head of the snake, the rest of it would be rendered harmless, and that was what he intended to do._

 _The scholars could call him all the insults they want; they will NEVER say that he was a fool._

 _The sound of a branch snapping echoed over the trickling stream, catching his horse's notice. The creature picked his head up at the noise, and the tactician followed his line of sight. Several feet ahead of him stood a large bush, its long branches full of green leaves despite the lack of regular sunlight. He would've taken more time to study this small curiosity, but then he saw the leaves rustle. Slipping off his horse's saddle, he shushed it with a soothing command, taking up his sword and his tome._

 _Given the time of events, he didn't believe for a second that a stray animal was hiding in the bush. No, it had to be a scout or an assassin sent to by the enemy to spy on them. There was no need to alert his allies_ — _he could take care of this himself so that they could keep a lookout for the enemy commander._

 _Quietly chanting the words for a fire spell, his tome fluttered open and his fingers pulsed with bright-red energy. Just as he was about to sling the spell towards the bush, his intended target burst forth from its branches. The little girl was dressed in a frilly black dress lined with pink lace, her blonde hair tied back with silk ribbons that flew behind her. Her arms were raised, and she was skipping sprightly over the decaying leaves that covered the earth._

"Over here! THROW IT OVER HERE, CORRIN!"

The dark forest and everything in it disappeared from Leo's mind as Elise's voice yanked him back to reality. His concentration thoroughly destroyed, he slammed the cover down with the full weight of his hand. The sound echoed throughout the library, but he paid it no mind. His anger was roused again and running hotly through his veins now, and it wouldn't be silenced until he had a word with his sisters. The feet of his chair scraped loudly against the floor as he got up and stomped toward the hallway. He stuck his head out beyond the door, and he didn't stop himself from yelling since Elise and Corrin hadn't shown him the same courtesy.

"Will you two KEEP IT DOWN—"

His mind too clouded over with anger, he didn't think to look before stepping out into the hallway. Something that started out as a small dot in the distance rapidly materialized before him, slamming into his face with the force of a full-blown tempest.

Laughing merrily, Elise cheered over the pain that exploded behind his eyes. "Yay, head shot! 20 points!"

The ball fell from his face shortly after its impact, leaving a deep ache on his nose where it had hit him. His hand went up to cover the spot, and when he found the ball laying at his feet, he didn't know whether to chuck it at one of his sisters or light it on fire until only ashes remained.

Before he could act on either impulse, footsteps pattered over to him in a run followed by Corrin's panicked voice. "Leo! Oh, I'm so sorry!" When he raised his eyes to her from the ball, he saw the distress across her pale face. "Are you okay?"

"I WOULD be if people weren't throwing things around like lunatics!" He shot at her, his hand cupping over his nose. "It wasn't enough to pester me in the library, so you had to move your stupid games here?"

"Mean Leo! Catch is NOT stupid!" Elise huffed from behind. Unlike Corrin, she didn't offer any apology as she scooped the ball up from where it landed. "It's super-fun, and we had to move down here because the library is stuffy! It's too small and filled with too many books!"

 _That's what I LIKE about the library_ , he thought bitterly. "You shouldn't be playing in the hallway! Brother told us not to before, remember?"

Elise puffed up her cheeks in an expression of annoyance, but she didn't speak after that. Both girls knew he was right, and that was probably why Corrin didn't say anything to dispute him. "It's been a while, so we forgot. We're sorry, Leo." Her eyes lingered on him, looking concerned. "Is your nose okay?"

Her question caught him off guard, but he was too stubborn to let go of his grudge. Her fear of upsetting their older siblings had to be behind this little act of remorse. "It's fine."

The older girl took a step closer to him. Her voice was soft, but gently persistent. "Let me see it, just to be sure. Please?"

She sounded sincere enough that she made Leo consider that she wasn't really acting, or at the very least, that she was more worried about him than getting into trouble. Taken aback by this possibility, he relented and pulled his hand away from his nose. Corrin leaned in to get a better look at what felt like the beginnings of a bruise. He stood still under his sister's observant eyes, but he stared down at the ball in Elise's hands as a distraction. Leo wasn't used to being the center of attention for any reason besides his intellect, and being fussed over was something he was used to even less.

"It doesn't look too bad, but it's really red." Corrin said. "Flora and Felicia know ice magic. If we ask, I bet they can help the swelling go down."

After their sister's suggestion, Elise took a closer look at Leo's nose. Unlike earlier, she now looked sympathetic. "Let me try healing it! I just need to get my staff from my room!"

Heat rose in Leo's cheeks, but having his sisters worry about him felt kind of nice. Corrin was usually the one being doted on, so the shift in their roles was somewhat pleasant.

 _This isn't so bad, but I can't look weak. Not in front of Elise, and definitely not in front of_ _HER._ Just as Leo was about to tell them that he didn't need aid, the toy that Elise was holding caught his eye again. He didn't remember seeing them play with it before, but it had a worn look to it that suggested it wasn't new. More curious than that, the ball was wrapped entirely in black tight cords that looked like they were made from leather.

"Oh, there you all are."

Camilla's voice was soft but distinct over the sound of her light footsteps. Elise was the first to greet her. "Big Sister, catch!"

Completely disregarding Leo's reprimand from earlier, Elise pitched the ball at the eldest princess of the royal Nohrian family. Camilla didn't even bat an eye as she watched the toy sail through the air, catching it in one hand. "My, you're energetic as always, little Elise." She was smiling, but her words gave a kind warning. "But you shouldn't throw your toys in the hallway. You might hit someone."

Leo turned to face his older sister, standing straight with his hands folded behind him. "I told both of them as much, Sister. However, they have apologized for their mistake."

"Is that so?" When Camilla's dark violet eyes fell on him, a sense of pride swelled in his chest. "Well then, that's a relief."

"Yep, we forgot but we won't anymore!" Elise chirped, skipping over to their oldest sister. She threw her little arms around Camilla's waist, beaming up at her. "So please don't worry, Big Sister!"

As Camilla patted Elise's head, Leo didn't mention how he was the unintended victim of the girls' game of catch. It wouldn't do anything in his favor, and he didn't want to admit that he walked straight into an attack without looking.

"Hmm…darlings, whose ball is this?"

At their sister's question, Corrin moved from behind Leo and answered. "It's mine, Sister."

Camilla examined the ball as Corrin made her way to her. Leo caught the pensive look in their oldest sister's eyes, like she was holding a trap that failed to go off. When the silver-haired girl stopped in front of her, Camilla glanced down at her with another disarming smile. "I don't remember giving this to you, Corrin. Wherever did you get it?"

"Gunter gave it to me a while ago." Corrin answered. From the sound of her voice, Leo could tell that she didn't suspect at all why Camilla was asking these questions.

Elise moved away as Camilla leaned down to Corrin's height. Her lavender locks fell over her shoulders, her hands still holding the ball. "That was kind of him to do, but this looks rather old. Your big sister could get you something new and prettier. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Even if Corrin didn't know the reason behind Camilla's questions, she understood that she wanted to replace the ball. She made a movement to grab the toy, but she stopped herself at the last second, forcing her hands at her sides. "Um…I like anything that you give me, Camilla, but can I please keep the ball?" He couldn't see her face, but hearing the plea in her voice pulled at something in Leo's chest. "It's a gift, and I'd be sad if I couldn't play with it anymore."

In an instant, Camilla's resolve came crashing down and she was pulling Corrin into a tight hug, snuggling her cheek against the smaller girl's face. "Oh, you're so _cute_. Of course you can keep anything you want!"

Sensing the gloom had lifted from her older sisters, Elise joined in the hug as well. "Me too, me too! I want a hug, too!"

All three girls were laughing now, and unlike before, the bright sound of it didn't annoy Leo this time.

"All right, time for lunch. Go and hurry to the dining hall." Camilla said as she stood up. "You don't want to keep Xander and the staff waiting any longer."

Both girls did as their oldest sister asked, fulfilling her request and having a last bit of fun at the same time. He watched as they broke into a race, with Elise chasing after the faster Corrin. When they were gone, Leo noticed that Camilla was staring at Corrin's toy again.

Leo walked to her side, taking caution. "Sister, is something the matter?"

She was a few years younger than Xander, but Camilla had already mastered the art of conversation. As always she was quick to recover, answering with a calm smile and an airy response. "Not at all, dear Leo. Now, go on and join the girls. I'm going to put this back in the common room for Corrin."

Leo nodded and left his sister with her thoughts, knowing that he wouldn't get any more answers from Camilla. She was particularly adept at keeping her secrets, and Leo wasn't going to challenge her because she wasn't lying. Corrin would find her ball in the common room, just as Camilla said she would.

But he also knew that his sister had noticed the same troubling fact about Corrin's toy: the apprehensive way she had looked at it confirmed his suspicions.

At some point, the ball had been a weapon. A whip, to be specific, made for lashing the skin off some poor soul.

* * *

Corrin liked mealtimes the best, and she liked them even more when her brothers and sisters could stay for them.

She once asked Jakob why he, Gunter, Flora, and Felicia didn't join them at the table. The butler told her that it "simply wasn't done". When she asked him why, he said that it was the duty of the waiting staff to stand by and take care of their lords and ladies, first. He didn't offer a reason for Gunter's absence, but even if he did, it would've bothered her all the same.

At first she felt incredibly guilty eating while the people she considered her friends stood around the table, waiting to fill her cup or take her plate. But after some reassurance from Jakob and Flora, she gradually got used to the arrangement, and seeing her siblings treat them so politely also helped.

And of course, Jakob's excellent cooking helped ease the guilt as well.

She smelled the vegetarian chowder before it was spooned into bowls. The moment Flora had set the food down in front of her, Corrin could barely contain her appetite when she saw the perfectly cut potatoes and carrots swimming in the rich creamy broth. Salad made with dark leafy greens and ripe beets was served as a side, and a big loaf of crusty white bread was set in the middle of the table. She didn't know how elaborate the meals at the castle were, but her siblings had nothing but good things to say about the food served at the fortress. Today was no exception, and Corrin was emboldened by the fact that Jakob had prepared one of her favorite foods.

 _Maybe it's a good sign_ , she thought, reaching for a slice of bread. Because it was warm to the touch, the butter she spread over it melted smoothly into its nooks and crannies.

Camilla was next to her, sitting with perfect posture and lightly scolding Elise to eat her vegetables. Her youngest sister didn't look happy but she obeyed, reluctantly spearing a beet with her fork. Like he's done so many times before, Leo sat next to Elise and ate his food with neat bites. Corrin stole a glance at his nose and was glad to see that it wasn't red anymore. Her little brother acted strong even when he was hurt or upset, and because of that, it was hard sometimes to tell his truths from his lies.

He could be stubborn, but she knew Leo didn't like to worry others. Perhaps that was why he didn't tell Camilla that Corrin had accidentally hit him with her ball. She thought about mentioning it herself, but if Leo wanted to bring it up, he would've done so. Maybe after she talked to Xander, she would ask Leo why he didn't say anything.

At the head of the table sat Xander. As she bit into her bread, Corrin watched him finally pick up his spoon. Her big brother never ate until everyone else had their food first. It was one of the many things she liked about him.

"Camilla, may I ask how your wyvern is doing?" Xander asked as the broth pooled into his spoon.

"Oh, Marzia is splendid," Camilla replied, daintily tearing her bread in half. "She's recovered for the most part from last week's skirmish. Those herbs have healed her right wing nicely."

The light banter continued over the clinking of silverware. It typically started this way with Xander or Camilla asking the first question, and then an answer would follow before someone else brought up another topic.

Corrin loved hearing her siblings talk while she ate. Their stories somehow made the food taste better, and it was nice to take part in the conversation. But today was different. She was only half-listening to what her siblings were saying, and she couldn't enjoy the chowder as much as she would've on any other day. _Gunter said that he might say no, but I still want to try._ She finished the last of her bread, chewing thoughtfully. _I should ask after dinner. Maybe it'll be easier if it's just Xander in the room._

"Corrin."

Her big brother's voice tugged her away from her thoughts. When Corrin's eyes went to him, the prince was smiling at her. "Gunter told me that you're doing well with your studies. I'm glad to hear it."

Corrin sat a little straighter, dusting the crumbs off her fingers and folding her hands together on her lap. Although hearing Xander's compliment was nice, she was nervous. "T-thank you for saying so, Brother."

"He said you're doing particularly well with literature and history." Xander dipped his spoon in his bowl again, filling it with more chowder. "However, I imagine back-to-back lessons can grow tedious over time. Is there anything that would make your studies more interesting?"

Corrin's head picked up at that, her heart racing a little in her chest. "I can ask for something?"

Camilla laughed softly, dipping her bread into her bowl. "Yes, sweet Corrin. That's what our dear brother is trying to say."

Corrin gripped the skirt of her dress, gathering her courage for what she wanted to ask. Instead of asking after dinner, now might be a better time to make her request. She could feel Camilla and Xander's eyes on her, and Corrin was no good with coming up with answers on the fly.

All she could think of was the one thing that's kept her awake at night ever since she learned that it would snow soon.

"Then, can I go outside?"

There was no immediate response to her question, but the voiceless expressions around the table said plenty. Across from her, Elise sat wide-eyed and Leo stared blankly at Corrin over his half-eaten chowder. Camilla's fingers were raised to her lips, as if Corrin had uttered some kind of profanity. Xander looked just as shocked, and she began to wonder if she really _did_ say something bad.

Suddenly, she realized her mistake. _Oh, you didn't explain how it's related to your lessons!_

"We've been studying the geography and climates of Nohr," she began, determined to clear up the confusion. "My tutor said that the mountains get snow before the rest of the kingdom. I thought that if I went outside, I could learn more about winter."

"That's such a great idea!" Elise exclaimed, being the first of their siblings to speak. The enthusiasm was clear in her voice, and Corrin was sure that good manners were what kept her from jumping in her seat. "We could go sledding and build snowmen, too! Oooh, and make snow angels!"

"Hush, Elise." Leo cut in, his voice as cold as his eyes.

"Don't be like that, Leo!" Elise said, pouting. "We'd still make time for learning stuff!"

"It's not our place to speak," Corrin caught the unspoken warning behind Leo's sharp gaze as he straightened his back against his chair. "Now hold your tongue."

His authoritative tone must've surprised Elise just as much as it did Corrin. Instead of teasing Leo like she usually would, the little girl said nothing more and bowed her head. With her downcast eyes and hunched shoulders, Corrin wished she could give Elise a hug right then, but she was too confused to act on it.

Not sure of what to make of Leo or Elise's behavior, she turned toward her older siblings. Camilla wasn't speaking, but the sadness in her eyes sent a painful twinge through Corrin's heart.

"Corrin…"

For the second time today, Xander's voice caught her attention. She raised her eyes to his, and she could see the regret that softened the noble features of his face. "What you ask for can't be done. Father wants you to remain inside the fortress for the time being."

Silence filled the room until Corrin could find the courage to speak again. "I've been here for almost three seasons now. He really doesn't think I'm ready yet?"

Her older brother shook his head, never breaking eye contact with her. "He has his reasons and for now, we must heed them."

"Lord Xander, if I may."

Everyone's eyes went to Jakob, who had stepped away from his post against the wall. Flora and Felicia remained in place, their eyes cast down, but Corrin knew they were listening as Jakob spoke. "I believe that occasionally venturing outside would be in Lady Corrin's best interest. The brisk mountain air would help her health and refresh her mind from hour-long lessons." Jakob stood upright as he spoke, but he retained a respectful tone toward Corrin's older brother. "If safety is King Garon's concern, I assure you that Lady Corrin would not venture past the courtyard. I would see to that myself."

"W-we would, too!" Compared to her tranquil sister, Felicia was shaking from what Corrin assumed was nerves, but determination flashed in her blue eyes. "We wouldn't let Lady Corrin out of our sight for a second! S-so please, let her go outside, even if it's just for a little!"

Flora remained motionless, but she said nothing to dissuade her sister. Xander must've noticed this as well because when he spoke next, he addressed all three of them. "I don't doubt that you all would protect Corrin, but this matter isn't up for debate." There was a sense of finality in his tone then, and she knew at that moment that no one would be able to change his mind. "The distance between here and Windmire is considerable, but this fortress is within my father's kingdom, and his word is law."

With that order, Jakob and Felicia bowed their heads and returned to their posts, and Corrin's heart sank at the sight of their crestfallen faces. They had spoken on her behalf, only to be turned down by her brother. Instead of blaming Xander or her father, all Corrin felt was an overwhelming sadness for everyone in the room. In one way or another, they were all just trying to uphold their duties.

 _I need to fix this._

"Big Brother, I'm sorry."

Despite the disappointment that weighed down on her, Corrin meant what she said. When she felt the weight of his eyes on her again, she didn't look away from her brother. "If Father doesn't think I'm ready yet, then I believe him. I know he just wants best for me."

After her apology, Xander regarded her silently with something that looked like remorse, and the steel in his voice was gone. "Thank you for understanding, little princess."

"Little princess". That had been his nickname for her, and hearing him say it made it easier for Corrin to smile. "I can think of something else to help with my studies. Would you please give me some time?"

"Of course. You needn't rush."

Soon after, the tension around the table began to unravel. When it was safe, Camilla lead the efforts towards another round of banter. To drive away the lingering concerns that any of her siblings had, Corrin made sure to laugh and even asked Jakob for a second helping of chowder.

King Garon hadn't visited her in a long time, but he was still her father. He turned this fortress into a home for her, and he let her brothers and sisters visit her as frequently as they did. Even if she didn't understand him, she had to be grateful for the kindnesses that he did extend to her.

No matter how lonely she got at times or how beautiful the mountains looked outside of her window, Corrin had to believe that there was a reason why she had to stay inside. She had to.

* * *

 _She really should've known better._

The memories of a particular awkward lunch played through Leo's head as he walked towards the common room. He surmised that Corrin might have stayed there after Camilla had taken Elise away for her nap.

When he arrived, he found no sign of his older sister and decided to take his search to the library. She might not have been as studious as he was, but reading was one of Corrin's hobbies.

 _There isn't much else to do when you live in near-isolation._

With that depressing thought, Leo tightened his grip on the book he carried. This particular one had come to mind on their way back to Windmire a few days ago. The journey had been unusually somber, and Elise had been the only one who mentioned Corrin's request. Eventually Camilla had placated her with a few well-chosen words, but the subject of Corrin's imposed seclusion loomed over them as they made the trek down the mountain. Even Xander was agitated enough that his horse strayed off the path a few times. In spite of his outright rejection of Corrin's request, his older brother felt guilt for his actions. Being the high prince of Nohr didn't mean that Xander enjoyed following all of their father's orders.

As he thought, Leo found Corrin in the library. He paused at the heavy double doors when he saw her sitting on the windowsill. Like all the other windows in the fortress, iron bars were set over the glass, but they didn't break Corrin's focus. Her face was turned away from him, her eyes staring at the world that she was forbidden to explore. He noticed that snow was falling against the backdrop of the grey winter sky, and he questioned if the weather was deliberately adding to his sister's misery.

Leo hesitated a moment longer before stepping into the room. When Corrin heard the sound of his boots against the stone floor, she greeted him with a smile, but there was a distant look in her eyes. "Hello, Brother. What brings you here?"

Without thinking, Leo clutched his book tighter against his side. "I was hoping to get some studying in. What about you?"

"I was looking for a book to read, but I got distracted." She turned her head towards the window again. When she didn't say anything else, Leo wondered if she was trying to count all the snowflakes as they fell.

 _Come on, you're here for a reason_. Despite his original reason for finding her, Leo found himself at a loss for words. Had it been him in her situation, he would've felt indignant if anyone had approached him with sympathy, no matter how good their intentions were. He has learned to accept Corrin as his sister, but he still didn't know much about her as a person.

"Do you like playing in the snow?"

Her question snapped him out of his conflicting thoughts. Unlike that one stormy night back in autumn, he never wanted to lose control of his composure in her presence again. "To be honest, I don't."

"Why not?" Corrin asked, her gaze never leaving the snowy sky.

"Because I don't like how numb my fingers and face get," he said, recalling the few days in the past when he let Elise drag him outside after a snowfall. "The cold air makes it difficult to breathe, and my clothes and shoes get soaked if I'm outside for a while. It's more trouble than it's worth."

Despite his less-than-positive explanation, a soft laugh escaped Corrin's lips. "It's funny. You and Elise have such different opinions on winter."

Leo didn't know how that was funny, but he didn't argue with her. Instead, he was silent as he watched her slip her fingers through the space between the iron bars to touch the window. "I like hearing you and Elise and Camilla talk about things like snow, but I end up knowing even less after listening to you. It's hard to imagine stuff I've never seen or felt myself." Her fingers left the glass, leaving traces of their warmth on its smooth surface. She was looking at him now, and the sad smile on her lips was like a knife twisting in his chest. "Is that strange?"

He's read so many books in his short life, but none of them taught him anything about how to handle the situation he was in now. Leo didn't—couldn't—know what Corrin expected him to say, so against his better judgment, all he could say was what he was thinking. "Xander will try his best, you know."

She looked stunned by the mention of their brother's name, but Leo went on, taking advantage of her surprise and of his newfound spontaneity. "Once Father has made a decision, he rarely goes back on it. But Xander is his first heir, and he'll listen to whatever he has to say."

Listening wasn't the same as taking action, Leo knew, but it was just as important. Out of everyone in their family, Xander was the only one who could get through to their father. Their big brother had already shown the makings of a great ruler, and anyone in the kingdom could see that.

"It may take a while, but our brother will do whatever is in his power. In the meantime, don't let Xander see you mope. It won't help things, and it will only upset our sisters."

Corrin said nothing as she regarded Leo with silent astonishment. But then, the corners of her mouth lifted in a warm smile, and he was relieved by the sight of it. "You're right, Leo...I know Big Brother will try his best. I'll try not to worry him or anyone else."

For all his boldness just now, Leo couldn't think of anything else to say. Another moment of silence passed between them, and it was only broken when Corrin brought up another question. "Is that what you're studying?"

Realizing that she was referring to the book under his arm, Leo welcomed the change in topic and found his courage again. He went to the windowsill where she sat, placing the book next to her. "A scholar who led an expedition through the frozen wastelands put it together. This book was made entirely from her notes on the wildlife and plants she came across."

As the snow continued to fall, Corrin's eyes grew round and bright with wonder. "There are plants that can grow in snow and ice?"

Leo nodded, encouraged by his sister's interest in the book. "Of course. They aren't as common as the plants you'd find in spring, but they exist." He turned opened the book to a page that he had specifically marked. "See this blue one here? It only grows at the foot of glaciers, and it's one of the rarest flowers in the world."

Corrin's lips parted, amazed by the detailed portrait of the flower that he pointed to. "That's amazing, but what's a 'glacier'?"

Noticing that the tips of her pointed ears were red from the cold that emanated off the window, Leo convinced her to move to a place at the table. For the rest of the afternoon, they sat side-by-side with the book between them. Normally he enjoyed his solitude, especially when it came to reading. But as he sat next to Corrin, switching between moments of reading in silence and answering her questions, he couldn't deny that sharing a book with her was more enjoyable than he thought.

He stole a glance at her every now and then as she leafed through the pages with interest, pausing occasionally to admire a passage or a sketch of an animal or flower. As he watched her in silence, he acknowledged that he had no clue when or if his father would let Corrin leave the fortress. He hated the uncertainty, yet as the fourth oldest child, he had little say in King Garon's decisions.

All he was sure of was that the man couldn't be bothered to give Leo the time of the day, but Corrin wasn't like their father at all. That was why he was here, reading with her and keeping her from wallowing in sadness.

* * *

 **Writer's Note(s):** Ugggh, sorry writing took longer than I thought. I hoped you enjoy it either way!

1) From all the support dialogues I've read playing all three branches, I couldn't find any hard numbers for the characters' ages. So, I'll be estimating Leo and Corrin's ages as the story goes along.

2) I really liked writing about Elise, Camilla, and Xander, and they'll be showing up in later chapters. Their interactions were what I loved about playing Conquest. Yay for Nohrian Scum!

 **3)** **SLIGHT SPOILER (I THINK?) IF YOU DIDN'T PLAY CONQUEST:**  
In his support conversation, Gunter will tell Corrin a story about how he made a ball for her out of a whip. Garon had told him to teach her how to talk properly using good ol' corporal punishment, and Gunter couldn't do it. I wanted to add that support in some small way because I thought it was sad but touching!

Thank you for reading and for following along! Until next time ^_^


	3. The Trouble with Fortune-Telling

Chapter 3: The Trouble with Fortune-Telling

"Remember not to drink it all."

Leo paused in his reading to watch Elise set down her tea cup with a delicate _clink_. Sitting next to her at the table was Corrin, whose eyes were wide with wonder as Camilla took the cup into her hands and gave it a little swirl. Her face set in a pensive expression, their oldest sister focused—or in Leo's mind, _pretended_ to focus—on the dregs of Elise's drink. The two younger princesses sat in silent awe, as if one word from Camilla had the power to shake the very foundation of the Northern Fortress.

While all of this was happening, Leo turned to the next page of his tome and began reading the effects of Arcthunder spells on the human body. As he studied the diagrams that the author had drawn with painstaking detail, he heard Elise cautiously ask, "Big Sister, do you see anything?"

"I do," Camilla said, a cryptic air hanging from her voice. "The tea leaves are slowly settling…"

He heard something knock against the table, followed immediately by Corrin's panicked voice. "Elise, don't sit like that! You'll fall!"

Leo would've found this more amusing if he didn't think it was all so utterly stupid. Fortune-telling had always been a favorite pastime of nobility, and lately tea leaf reading was popular with the ladies at court. Its ties to ancient Hoshidan traditions simply added to its appeal and only ensured that it would never be performed in public. Like many girls her age, Camilla knew well enough to practice tea leaf reading in private company— in this case, Elise and Corrin.

Just as Leo flipped to another page, he heard Camilla speak again. "I see it now…a sign of good fortune."

An excited gasp escaped the small girl. "What is it, what is it?!"

"There are several round shapes, almost like…berries of some sort. They seem to be arranged on something firm yet delicate at the same time."

He didn't know how his oldest sister managed to utter such nonsense with a straight face. As he flipped to another diagram, this time of a human heart under the duress of being shocked with magic, he waited for one of his sisters to voice their disappointment with Camilla's fortune.

But when Elise was the first to break the silence, it was jarring to hear how undoubtedly cheerful she was. "It's a tart! We must be having berry tarts for dessert!"

Stunned by this unexpected outcome, Leo tore his eyes from his book to observe his sisters' tea party. Elise was practically bouncing in her seat, smiling and singing at the top of her lungs. Corrin didn't try stopping her; she was too busy gawking at Camilla as if she were truly a seer. "Do the tea leaves really show you the future?"

A teasing smile played on Camilla's lips. "They can if you want to. How about I try reading yours next?"

Whether out of fear or skepticism, Corrin hesitated for a moment, but he soon caught the gleam of excitement in her eyes. Camilla prepared another reading as Leo turned his attention back to his tome. The tea trickled merrily into Corrin's waiting cup, and when she was done drinking it, he heard her set it back down. Without having to raise his head, he imagined Corrin and Elise sitting shoulder-to-shoulder, waiting for Camilla to put together another so-called "fortune".

Unlike Elise's, this one didn't involve sweets. "Hmm, how interesting. I see an outline of someone's head, but there's no face."

In his mind he saw a person without eyes or a mouth, and as he wondered how they would talk, Leo imagined that the space over the nonexistent lips would twitch with each syllable. His skin broke out in goosebumps from the mental image, but Corrin didn't seem scared at all. The china on the table softly rattled as she moved in her seat, probably to get a closer look at the cup in Camilla's hand. "A head without a face? What does that have to do with my future?"

Camilla didn't answer right away, pausing for what Leo assumed was dramatic effect. But when she spoke again, there was a sense of knowing in her words. "It may mean that you'll be meeting someone you've never seen before. A visitor, perhaps?"

"A visitor?" Corrin repeated softly, the excitement obvious in her tone. "But no one ever visits here."

"Hmph!"

At Elise's little interruption, Corrin quickly made amends. "I mean, no one aside from family! And I look forward to seeing you all every day."

There was no love lost on Elise's part when he heard her giggle. Both girls fell silent again as their oldest sister continued speculating. "At the moment, there's no way of knowing who they are: the only certainty is that they'll show up one day. But until then, wouldn't it be fun to imagine what kind of person they are?"

 _And it begins._

Leo marked the page he was on and shut his tome. Occasionally he didn't mind listening to Camilla's stories of daring heroes and monstrous beasts, but he wasn't in the mood for them. Thinking he would get some peace in the library, he stood from the armchair just as Camilla started to spin her tale. "Perhaps one stormy night, a beautiful stranger from a faraway kingdom will stumble upon the fortress. She may be seeking protection from a cruel king who wishes her ill, or she may be on a daunting quest to find a long-lost love."

Tucking the tome under his arm, Leo walked towards the open doors of the common room. Unsurprisingly, no one seemed to notice that he was even leaving. As he passed the table, Corrin and Elise sat enraptured by the grandiose musings of their bored sister, who was more than eager to entertain them. "Or perhaps a young knight will arrive at the gates one spring morning, intent on pledging his loyalty to our family. And when he sees you, my lovely little Corrin, he'll be smitten and try to convince you to run away with him."

The sheer absurdity of that last part was enough to stop Leo in his tracks. As he stood rooted to the floor, his hold over his temper slipping, he heard Elise cry out. "No, he can't! I don't want Corrin to go with him!"

He looked over his shoulder to see Elise's hands wrapped around Corrin's arm. As Camilla looked on, amused by her handiwork, Corrin did her best to soothe the smaller girl's fears. "There, there. You've got nothing to worry about. I'm not going to leave with some stranger—"

"She's right, Elise. It won't happen, so it's stupid to even talk about it."

The words came out before he could stop them, and now all three of his sisters were staring at him. Not wanting to look foolish, Leo went on to explain why Camilla's "fortunes" were implausible. "The barrier around the fortress won't let a random person just walk right in. Someone from the inside has to lower it for them." Leo adjusted the tome in his arms, feeling confident that he had proven his point. "Whatever you're seeing in that cup is wrong, Sister, and you shouldn't be filling Corrin and Elise's heads with nonsense."

Although Leo had cast her credibility in a questionable light, Camilla didn't look offended at all. However, for as nonchalant as she was, Corrin was agitated as she went to their sister's defense. "You don't have to be so mean, Leo. We're just having fun."

He disliked being scolded, especially when he was just being honest. Although his opinion of his silver-haired sister had changed from when he had first met her, Leo wasn't going to excuse Corrin for this slight."I'm just telling the truth. It's not my fault if you think I'm being 'mean'."

"How are you so sure that Big Sister Camilla is wrong? Can YOU read the future?" Corrin shot back, scowling.

"No, but I don't need some stupid tea leaves to know that I'm right!"

After his last defiant remark, a tense silence settled between the two siblings. Leo didn't necessarily like arguing with his sister, but he liked losing even less. As he held Corrin's crimson glare, he barely heard Elise's sniffles. "Does this mean there won't be any berry tarts?"

"Now, now," Camilla's calm voice broke over their standstill, and when Leo's eyes went to her, he was almost impressed by how relaxed she still was. "There's no need to fight, darlings. After all, a handful of soggy tea leaves can only tell us so much about the future."

Leo felt the muscles in his jaw unclench, and Corrin still looked angry, but she said nothing else. Feeling like he had emerged victorious, Leo fought the impulse to grin. "Thank you, Sister. I'm glad that _you_ understood what I was saying."

"Of course I do." Camilla smiled, but her eyes challenged him from under her long lavender bangs. "Now, it's time to read your fortune."

"…what?" Cold dread instantly took hold of him, its icy grip digging into his chest.

"Surely, you can amuse your sisters for a while?" His oldest sister innocently asked, her smile widening ever so slightly. "There's no harm in you taking part. As you said, it's all just 'nonsense'. "

He gawked at Camilla, and after a second more, he realized that his two other sisters were waiting for his response. Having been put on the spot, the only thing he could do now was prove his courage. He turned away from the doors and walked towards the table. His steps were heavy, like he was trudging through thick mud, but he made it to the chair on the other side of Corrin. Once he was seated, his traitorous heart pounded in his ears and almost blocked out the sound of Camilla pouring him tea. After she was done, she handed him his drink on a delicate saucer.

Leo took the tea from her, willing his hands to remain steady. Under the liquid surface, the loose leaves had settled at the bottom of the cup, waiting patiently for him. His blood ran cold at the idea, but he immediately dismissed it. _Idiot. You have nothing to be afraid of._

Reminding himself that he was right, Corrin was wrong, and all of this would be over soon, Leo took the first sip of his tea. It was stronger than he liked, but he doubted honey or milk could mask the bitterness. Without needing Camilla to tell him, he left a little of the tea at the bottom. He took one last look at the swollen black leaves and returned the cup to his oldest sister. When Camilla's white fingers took hold of the fine porcelain, he felt like he was handing her the means to his doom.

Camilla flicked her wrist so that the remaining tea swirled around in the cup. As she waited for the leaves to settle, Leo thought he saw something dark flash across her face, and he heard it in her words when she finally spoke. "I fear for you, little brother."

The panic he tried to suppress was evident in Elise's wavering voice. "W-what do you see, Big Sister? Leo's going to be okay, right?"

Although it had been Elise who asked her the question, Camilla lifted her head to stare at Leo. Her violet eyes were daggers that pinned him to his seat, and her ominous voice shook him to his core. "I see a hand, menacing and dark, reaching out from the shadows."

Even though he was apprehensive, Leo gathered the courage to move out of his seat. Hoping to the gods that all he would see is a misshapen blob of tea leaves, he took a peek at the cup in her hands. Camilla didn't bother hiding it from him.

And there he saw it, at the bottom of the cup: the outline of a hand, its black fingers poised to snatch whatever was unfortunate enough to stray in its path. As he sat back against his chair in disbelief, he heard Corrin's voice through his terror. "Come now, Camilla. I-it's not really so bad, is it?"

If he hadn't been so scared, he would've appreciated how worried his older sister was for him.

Again, Camilla's eyes remained on him and only him. "I fear it is. As long as our sweet Leo remains in this fortress, this hand will know what he eats and where he sleeps. And when our little brother least expects it, it will appear from behind him. A blood-curling scream will announce its arrival, and then a great catastrophe will follow soon after."

 _You're wrong._ The words were in his head, but he failed to articulate them. Before he could find his voice, a high-pitched scream broke from behind him and the calamity of the world falling around their heads pierced the air. Without knowing why, Leo immediately made a grab for Corrin's hand. Perhaps he needed something to anchor him, or perhaps he wanted to protect her from whatever had come for him. The relief that she was squeezing back didn't calm him though, and against all the fears that wracked his head, he turned around to find the source of the chaos.

At the door was one of the fortress's maids. She was in a state of distress, and by the looks of the shattered plates and cups on the ground, he knew the reason why.

"S-sorry!" Felicia stuttered. "I-I'm so sorry for disturbing you all!"

The tense atmosphere that Camilla had so artfully weaved lifted in an instant, and when Leo's eyes went to the oldest princess, he found her smiling in amusement. "It's quite all right, Felicia. Honestly, you've helped my siblings enjoy my story all the more."

Heat rose in Leo's cheeks at his sister's trick, but he soon realized that his hand was still clamped over Corrin's. Refusing to meet her eyes, he quickly let her go in shame. Fortunately for him, Corrin didn't join in Camilla's teasing and instead slipped out of her seat to join the clumsy maid's side.

At her mistress's arrival, the maid's light blue eyes darted from the remains of the afternoon tea to Corrin. "Lady Corrin, please, let me do this!"

"I can help, too." Corrin answered simply, kneeling before the mess. "This is too much for one person."

Felicia looked like she was about to protest, but the gratitude was plain on her face. Just as Elise got out of her chair to help them, Corrin's butler appeared at the doorway. "Well, then. Another accident, I presume?"

The maid's disgraced expression was the older boy's answer. As Felicia gathered another handful of porcelain in her apron, the butler sighed, disdain clear on his features. "Like I said back in the kitchen, you were carrying far too much. Worse than that, you have Lady Corrin helping you clean up your mistake."

Corrin looked up at him, unmoving from the maid's side. "It's okay, Jakob. I don't mind."

"But I do, Lady Corrin. It would be terrible if you cut yourself on any of this. Besides, you don't have time to dawdle here." Somehow, the butler's posture was straighter than normal, and there was a sense of purpose in his words. "Prince Xander has requested that you meet him in the dining hall. He would like to speak with you."

That was enough to get Corrin to change her mind. She rose from the tea-stained carpet and the broken cups scattered across it. "Big Brother wants to talk to me?"

Jakob nodded. "I'll help Felicia. In the meantime, please go see Prince Xander."

Corrin looked away from Jakob, her eyes searching Camilla's.

"Go on, dear. We'll see you at dinner." Camilla encouraged, again speaking in a way that suggested she knew more than what she was telling.

After receiving their sister's approval, Corrin carefully stepped around the mess her maid had created and left. When she was gone, Jakob sent Felicia away to fetch a broom. While the butler pressed a hand cloth to lighten the stain, Leo turned towards Camilla. "What does Big Brother want to talk to Corrin about?"

Camilla chuckled softly and poured herself some tea. "Come now, Leo. It's only fair that Corrin has a few secrets to herself."

Leo wanted to argue that if Camilla and Xander were in on it, then it wasn't really much of a secret. But when his sister brought her drink to her lips, he knew that she wouldn't say anything else on the matter.

As he tried to piece together why Xander would need to talk to Corrin privately, Leo heard Elise make her way towards the butler. "Jakob, what are we having for dessert?"

The butler paused in his cleaning to answer his mistress's sister. "Berry tarts with whipped cream, Lady Elise. I'll be putting those raspberries that Flora picked earlier to good use."

"YAY!" The youngest princess burst into song again and proceeded to dance around the room, too elated to notice that Camilla was smiling into her tea.

* * *

When her big brother first told her, she hadn't been sure if she heard him correctly. Xander had to repeat himself. "You'll be welcoming a guest next week."

Upon hearing the information a second time, Corrin had been too surprised to respond. Xander had taken her silence as understanding, and he went on. "A family from the area has a son about your age, and they've been kind enough to let him visit the fortress. When he arrives, you are to keep him company."

It was startling enough to learn that people lived close enough to this place to visit, but the idea of meeting someone outside of her family was incredible. A thousand questions had swirled through her mind, but they stopped when Corrin realized the change in Xander's expression. He had looked regretful, and she heard the unspoken apology in his tone. "I realize it isn't the same as being outside, but I believe this arrangement would benefit you and your studies, in a way. You'll learn the mannerisms of Nohrian nobility, and your guest can provide a first-hand account of what life is like in this part of the kingdom. At the very least, you may make a friend if all goes well."

Corrin knew what a "friend" was, but the possibility of connecting with someone from the outside world, a place she had never seen but wished so badly to, excited her beyond all words. Before Xander could say anything else, she had wrapped her arms around his waist, her heart beating all the while. "Thank you, Big Brother! Thank you so much!" With her arms still around him, she had looked up at him with a smile that she hoped would smooth over any concerns he had. "Don't worry, okay? I'll be really good and polite, and I'll make you and Big Sister and Father proud!"

"I'm not worried at all, and you don't have any reason to be either." He had said with a smile. He had gently patted her head then, and she found the weight of his hand against her hair reassuring. "All you need to be is yourself, little princess. Remember that."

Corrin hadn't been worried at the time, but now she was anxious as she paced in the common room, waiting for her guest. She has never talked to a person outside of her family or retinue, so she couldn't help but feel nervous about this meeting. Still, the intensity of her excitement outshone all else. She even woke up early this morning to get ready, an event that Jakob likened to being a miracle. Flora had prepared the outfit that she was wearing now, a dark grey dress over a white blouse and a blue ribbon tied around her collar as a final touch. While she wasn't one for extravagancy, Corrin wanted to look her best. Both Camilla and Xander have told her about the importance of first impressions, and she wanted to make a good one today.

The sound of footsteps caught her attention, and her heartbeat picked up when she realized that Gunter and their guest were arriving. Taking a deep breath, Corrin collected her thoughts and stood upright, Felicia's lessons on posture lingering in her ears. _Imagine that you're being pulled up by a string, Lady Corrin. Keep your back straight and don't slouch your shoulders_. As Corrin followed the maid's guidance, she folded her hands over the skirt of her dress and looked to the entrance, the footsteps getting closer with each torturous second that passed. After what felt like ages, Gunter came into view and with him was the boy Xander had talked about.

He was skinny, and she saw that his height was even to her own. His slacks and long-sleeved shirt were clean and neatly pressed, but his unruly hair was swept upwards in the front, making it easy to see the oddly blank expression on his face as Gunter introduced him. "Lady Corrin, please welcome Lord Silas. He has travelled from his family's estate to see you today."

Corrin tilted her head down and she moved her hands to the sides of her dress, lightly gripping the soft fabric between her thumbs and forefingers. Planting her right foot behind her left, she bent her knees and fell into a curtsy. "Welcome to the Northern Fortress. I'm pleased to meet you." It was strange to greet someone so formerly, but Corrin felt it was the proper thing to do.

When she was upright again, she waited for the boy to respond. He was looking at her, but he didn't move from his spot next to Gunter. The old knight had noticed this, and in his own straightforward way, he acknowledged the awkward silence. "Don't be disrespectful, lad. Introduce yourself to the princess."

Corrin was about to tell Gunter not to be so stern to their guest, but the boy obeyed the knight's order. With his right hand pressed against his waist, he lowered his head and bowed. "My name is Silas. I'm grateful to be here."

Despite what he said, "grateful" was the last thing he sounded. His voice was as stiff as his gestures, and when he rose from his bow, his eyes were fixated on the carpet at his feet.

"I'll take my leave now. I'm going to check with Jakob about bringing some refreshments." Gunter bowed his head to Corrin, his scarred face unsmiling. "If you'll excuse me, milady."

The old knight's eyes lingered on Silas before he left. If the boy was aware of this, he showed no indication of it, and he didn't even move after the knight was gone. After a few moments of watching him just stand there, Corrin approached him, unsure of how he was feeling but wanting to reassure him anyway. "Please don't mind Gunter. He can be a little strict sometimes, but he's really nice."

To her slight disappointment, the boy didn't lift his head. Instead, his dark green eyes remained on the floor. Unsure of how to interpret this behavior, Corrin pressed on, clinging to all her past lessons on etiquette. "Did you want to go over there?" She pointed to the bookcase where a large chest was positioned next to the lowest shelf. "There's a lot of toys we can play with!"

She thought she was making a request, but the boy seemed to interpret it as an order. He walked towards the bookcase and lowered himself in front of the toy chest. He sat there in silence, his hands resting against his lap instead of moving to open the lid. Corrin followed and sat next to him, waiting for him to start. When it was apparent to her that he wasn't going to, Corrin took it upon herself to do so. As she slipped the hook out of its latch, she lifted the lid to reveal the toys she had brought from her room.

 _There's got to be something he likes!_

She took out all that she could hold in her arms and scattered it across the carpet between them. During her second haul, she attempted to start another conversation. "My older sister gave me most of these. Whenever she goes shopping, she always brings back a gift for me." She had to reach to get the last of her toys, and then she placed them next to the rest. As she rearranged everything between them, she noticed a doll dressed in a flowing blue skirt and matching veil. Corrin picked it up and held it in front of the boy, the thought of her older sister comforting her as she spoke. "Big Sister when to somewhere called Cyrkensia last month. She said that the dancers dress like this whenever they perform on stage. Have you ever been there?"

Since they were so close she was sure that he had heard her, but Silas didn't respond. He didn't even shake his head, and Corrin's disappointment hit a new low when she realized that he didn't look interested in anything: not the toys, not the books, and especially not her.

She lowered the doll onto her lap, at a loss to what to say. _Does he not like me?_ As hurt as she felt, Corrin lifted her eyes to the boy sitting next to her. He was physically here, but in a strange way it was like he was miles away, and nothing she said or did could reach him.

Corrin bit her lip, wondering if she should just remain quiet altogether until he had to leave. _I don't want to upset him, but this feels so strange. If we don't talk, how are we going to get to know each other…?_

At that last thought, her mind slowly dredged up the earliest memory she had of arriving at the fortress. She had been locked in a dark room, surrounded by cold walls and the harrowing uncertainty of what led her there. Back then her father had been the only one who visited her, and his patience wore thin each time he had ordered her to speak. Her fear had paralyzed her to the point where she just couldn't find the words, and that only angered the king. Eventually, her father had stopped visiting her, and hopelessness had warped her fear into something far worse and more terrifying. When she thought the weight of it all would crush her, she met Gunter.

On his first visit, the knight had turned away without saying a word. She had thought he was displeased with her as much as her father had been, but then Gunter returned with the handmade ball she still treasured to this day. Whereas King Garon had yelled, Gunter just rolled the ball to her, and Corrin would roll it back. For a while, that was how their conversations went until one night, her fear had left her, and in its place she had found her voice.

After the details of that precious memory faded from her thoughts, she viewed Silas's behavior in a different light. _Is that it? He's not saying anything because he's afraid?_ As Corrin watched him in curious silence, she was reminded of her younger brother. _Leo used to be this quiet, only he always hid behind a book._ When she had first met them, most of her siblings had welcomed her kindly. She had always found warmth in Xander's stern guidance, and her sisters had treated her with fondness. However, Leo had always been silent when they were in the same room together, always finding a reason to leave for the library or his guest chambers. A whole season had passed when he had finally said more than three words to her. Better than that, he had shared tea with her for the very first time on the same night. After that, Leo didn't go off on his own as often and there were even times when she saw him smile, rare as that was.

Her spirits lifted somewhat, she looked at Silas with a stronger desire to help the boy through whatever was troubling him, be it unease or fear. _If I keep talking, he'll know all there is about me, and I won't be a stranger to him anymore!_

Her dread slowly slipping away, Corrin picked up another one of her toys, a painted figurine of an armored horse. Since thinking about her family steadied her nerves, she kept the subject about them as she started another one-sided conversation. "My big brother Xander gave me this one. He said that its saddle looks like the one he gave his horse."

Unsurprisingly Silas didn't look at her, but hope fluttered in her heart when he picked up one of the toys nearby him: a wooden knight armed with a javelin. Hanging onto her courage, Corrin went on to describe her other toys. Even if Silas never wanted to talk to her, she at least wanted to let him know that he wasn't alone.

* * *

It didn't take him long to learn the truth behind Camilla's "fortune". It came up one evening when Xander had asked how Corrin and her appointed playmate were getting along. To Leo's amazement, his older sister didn't say much about the subject, but she didn't look particularly bothered. She just said that they were still getting acquainted, and then she began eating her second helping of roasted lamb.

"Why does Corrin need someone else to play with?" Elise asked the next day when they had returned to the castle. "Should I visit her more often?"

Camilla laughed good-naturedly at their youngest sister's concerns. "It's not that, sweet Elise. You visit her practically every day."

"Then, why?"

"Because our sister needs to spend time with children her own age," Xander explained over his tea. "It'll help her in the long run when she is allowed to come to court."

Leo knew what his brother had arranged was common practice for noble families, but he was still skeptical. "I don't see how it will. She speaks well enough already, and she has to take etiquette lessons like the rest of us. Corrin won't learn much more from an outsider."

Xander didn't raise his voice, but Leo saw that the high prince didn't particularly like his opinion. "How one acts with their family may differ from how they act with others. Corrin won't stay in the fortress forever, and spending time with an 'outsider' will help her in a way we cannot. You would know that if you attended the appointments we scheduled for you."

Leo crossed his arms, feeling like Xander had forced him on the defensive. "I'd go if you scheduled them with people who weren't boring."

Against Leo's expectations, Xander didn't scold him, but he smiled as Camilla added a sugar cube to her drink. "I don't believe there's anyone who can meet your high expectations, Leo. Being a genius has proven to be a blessing and a curse for our cute little brother."

Though that conversation happened a few days ago, Leo still wasn't sure how being a genius was a "curse". He turned the paradox over in his head as he walked toward the library, intent on finding a new book to read tonight. His sisters had been irritating as of late, pushing him toward the sanctuary of his guest chambers over the racket in the common room.

 _It's unbearable_ , he tried to convince himself. _They're too loud, and I can't read when they're like that._

As soon as he entered the library, the soft noise of bare feet pattering against the floor alerted Leo to someone else's presence, and then he heard Corrin call out. "Is that you, Jakob?"

He stood at the entrance, unmoving and silent, his sister's voice bringing up the actual reason why he didn't like being in the common room.

 _It's because you haven't talked to her since Camilla read your stupid fortune._ A small, angry voice hissed in his head. _And you don't want to say sorry._

Before Leo could think to turn around and leave, Corrin appeared from behind a bookcase, and she was quick to spot him over the small pile of books she carried. "Oh! Hello, Leo." She sounded more surprised than angry, and when she placed the books on a nearby table, Leo was confused when he realized she wasn't angry at all. "Hah, I thought you were Jakob. He told me that lunch would be ready soon."

It wasn't like her to study in her free time, and that became more apparent when he saw the books she had gathered. By reading the titles etched on their spines, he saw that they were either fairy tales or adventure stories.

"Did you want to read any of these?" Corrin asked, her friendly tone putting him more on edge than ever. "If you did, go ahead and take it! I can always find another one."

Unlike Leo, Corrin didn't seem so hung up on the fact that they had argued the last time they spoke. When he considered the possibility that she might've even forgotten it, the angry voice in his head found his way to his lips. "I don't want any of them. If you haven't noticed, I'm too big for picture books."

He regretted his words the instant he saw the wounded look on Corrin's face, and he was suddenly reminded of when she had found him lost in the fortress. Like she had done that stormy night, she chose not to react to his temper with her own. "What were you looking for, then? Maybe I can help."

 _Why are you being so nice?_ Leo wanted to ask, but he held back as he struggled to keep his head above his frustrating indecision. He wanted to change the subject, yet it didn't feel right to stay quiet on a matter that has agitated him all week. Even if Corrin didn't remember, Leo did, and he didn't like lying to her about it. When it all became too much, he decided that trying to explain things to her was better than standing around like a fool. "Last week, you said that I was being mean." Afraid that he would find anger in her eyes, Leo looked away from her, but he held onto his courage and his voice before he lost either. "It's not like I wanted to be like that. I just hate stuff like fortune-telling."

"…why?"

He was slightly encouraged by how inquisitive she was, but he kept his head down, his fingers digging into his palms as he spoke. "Because I don't want someone telling me my future. I'm the one who decides what I do and when I do it, and nothing will ever change that. And…" He couldn't bring himself to say the next part, so he quickly came up with another excuse to save face. "Elise was getting scared. I thought I was helping her."

When he was finished, he waited for her answer in uncomfortable silence. He expected her to laugh at him and tell him how silly he was, but Corrin did neither. "So, it's like reading a book?"

Her question was so bizarre that Leo couldn't stop himself from raising his head. When he looked up at his sister, her brow was knitted together in concentration, her fingers holding her chin as she continued her train of thought. "You don't want someone to tell you the ending, or maybe…you want to write it yourself. Is that it?

Initially it seemed so random to the subject at hand, but Corrin's example resounded with him, and he was taken aback by how perceptive his sister was at the moment. "Sort of, I guess."

"I think I understand." Corrin said with a remorseful expression that pulled at his conscience. "I'm sorry for calling you mean, Leo. That wasn't nice of me."

Her genuine apology should've been a victory for him, but it was marred by Leo's own guilt over the matter. "It's okay…I could've said things differently." His ears flushed hot under his hair, and he had to look away from her again out of embarrassment. What he said just now was the closest thing to an apology he has ever managed. He didn't like the experience, and he looked at the books on the table to hide his discomfort. "Now that I'm seeing them up close, there are some books here that I haven't read yet. What do you suggest?"

To his relief, Corrin followed his cue, and he saw her pale hands pick up a book from the pile. "This one should work."

When he looked up to see which book she had chosen, a solid object obscured his vision as it lightly tapped him on his head. As Corrin kept the book in place against his hair, the scent of aged leather and dusty pages filled his nostrils. "Just as I thought! It suits you, and it even matches your crown!"

The corner of his eye twitched out of annoyance, and Leo raised his hands and yanked the book out of Corrin's grip. "You're SUPPOSED to be older! Quit acting like such a child!"

Corrin responded by laughing, and he found more comfort in the warm sound of it than he thought possible. His anxiety began to ebb away when she apologized, but a dark shadow stretched over the relief he felt from being wasn't lying when he said that he hated fortune-telling, or that he wanted to prevent Camilla from giving their youngest sister any nightmares. But what Leo didn't tell Corrin was that he was afraid of the same thing that had distressed Elise.

Even though it wouldn't come true, he didn't like the idea of her running away with a stranger.

* * *

 **Writer's Note(s):** Sorry, again for the delay! I've been on vacation and busy with other projects. Either way, thank you for all the support and feedback! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

 **1)** **Slight Spoilers (I think?) if you didn't read Silas's support with Ryoma:**

I liked this support conversation because it shared a little about what Silas and Corrin were like as kids. I wouldn't have guessed that Silas was bad at meeting with people. Anyway, won't be the last you'll see of him!

2) I know Leo's hairband looks like a…hairband, but the Accessory Shop called it a "crown", and that's what I'm going with XD

3) I don't know anything about reading tea leaves other than it involves tea, but if you picked up something in Camilla's fortunes, you may be onto something :D

4) So I just realized that the lapse in chapters have confused readers about the characters' ages. Sorry about that! At this point, Corrin has been in the fortress for almost a year. Like I've said before, I'm guesstimating the ages: Elise is 5, Leo is almost 7, Corrin is 8-9, Camilla is 12-13, and Xander is 14-15. Hope this helps!

Thank you for reading and for following along! See you next time!


	4. A Selfish Wish

Chapter 4: A Selfish Wish

She was waiting for him with quills, paper, and a set of watercolor paints that Camilla had just bought for her.

After entering the common area that was their designated play room, Silas bowed to her in greeting like always. But unlike the first time he did so, his motions were less stiff, and his gaze was directed at her instead of the carpet at their feet. These small changes in his behavior were encouraging, and she was more hopeful than usual when Gunter left them to play.

"How are you today, Silas?" She asked.

His face was unsmiling as usual when he took his seat, but miraculously, he kept his head up to look at her. "I'm w-well."

In the past two weeks that he has visited her, those two words were the most he has ever said. Corrin was so happy that she wanted to break into a dance, but she noticed the slight tremor in his voice. Not wanting to overwhelm him with her own feelings, she kept her composure. "My sister gave me these the other day," she said, pointing to the set of bright watercolors. "I thought it'd be fun to paint with them."

Silas nodded in agreement, but he was eyeing the watercolors with a confused expression. When he picked up the paintbrush she set out for him, Corrin explained how to use them. "You see the glass there? You dip your brush into the water and then mix it with whatever color you want."

To give him an example, Corrin dipped her brush in the glass of water beside her. The palette with blue paint caught her eye, and she swirled her brush against its smooth surface. After it was completely covered, she pressed the tip of the brush onto her paper. A light blue dot splashed from under the bundle of fibers, and it quickly dried as Corrin repeated the motion a few more times around the initial point. When she was done, a small flower bloomed from the corner of the paper where she started.

Corrin glanced over the table at Silas. His head was bent over his paper and his hand was moving the brush, its tip covered in green paint. As he worked, Corrin fell into the familiar habit of making one-sided conversation and focused on her own picture. Originally she had the idea to paint a garden, but she wanted more shape to her flowers. Putting down her brush, she picked up a quill, dipped it into the nearby inkwell, and dragged its tip down the page, beginning to draw the stem of the flower she had in mind.

She bit her lip, trying to recall the flowers and shrubs that would catch her eye when she looked into the courtyard. Since her father had forbade her from going outside, she had to be content with watching the world from the sanctuary of her tower. As much as she wanted to leave the fortress, there were days when she was content with seeing what happened outside its walls, especially when her siblings sparred.

Her brothers and sisters always kept up with their training, even when they came to visit her. Their dedication was something that she admired about them, and she loved watching them practice. Elise was unusually focused whenever she practiced her healing spells, even when Camilla's wyvern would fly above her as their oldest sister practiced her axe lunges from atop her trusty steed. Even from the height of the tower, Corrin could see the air rippling with energy every time Leo casted a spell. Her little brother would be turning seven this summer, but a look of confidence would pass over his face when he practiced his magic. She had no doubt that Leo was good or even better than sorcerers older than him.

But although all of her siblings were strong, it was Xander's fighting techniques that captivated her the most. At fourteen years of age, he was already an expert swordsman who wielded their family's heirloom sword Siegfried with strength and precision. Every time she watched Xander train with his blade singing through the air, her fingers would flex involuntarily and she wondered if she would ever be trusted with a sword of her own.

Her fingers were twitching now as she held her quill, the silhouette of Siegfried emerging from thoughts of the half-formed garden. When she focused again, the flower stem she started to draw became a straight edge, and she drew another line parallel to it. She connected both lines at the top, forming the pointed edge of Xander's sword. Remembering the empty space that was set in the middle of the slim pincer-like blades, Corrin drew a smaller shape within the picture of the sword. She connected both shapes at the bottom as she drew the triangles that made up Siegfried's hilt, the red gem that was set at the base gleaming in her mind.

"That's really good."

Her quill paused in the middle of drawing the sword's pommel. Silas's voice was the clearest she's ever heard it, and when she looked up she saw that the boy's green eyes were fixed to her drawing.

Her heart beat erratically when she realized that he was talking to _her_. She's always hoped for this moment, always imagined how she would respond should it ever play out, but ironically she found herself a loss for words. Giving her head a quick shake, she recovered from her shock. "T-thank you!"

"It's supposed to be Siegfried, right?"

Corrin nodded, equal parts surprised and enthused. "How did you know I was drawing my brother's sword?"

"My father was at court when the king passed down Siegfried to Prince Xander." Silas paused to scratch his nose, and his voice dropped to a low mumble. "He…um, thought it was kind of scary to look at."

Although she was unsure of why Silas sounded so nervous, Corrin was happy that he had shared his story with her. "When I first saw Siegfried, I was scared, too. I've never seen a sword that glowed before, and it was taller than me."

"But you're not scared of it now?" He asked, his voice sharing the genuine curiosity that his eyes held.

"No, because it belongs to Xander. He's one of the strongest and bravest people I know, and he would only use Siegfried to protect our family and the kingdom! He'd never use it for anything bad."

Silas was silent for a moment, and Corrin was afraid that she had rambled. But then, her fears were driven away by the sight of his smile. "I've only ever heard good things about Prince Xander. A-and after hearing you say all that about him, then it must be true."

Her heart was swelling with pride for Xander and the joy that Silas was still speaking to her. As she tried to mind her manners, remembering that she should be a good host, Corrin looked down to focus on what Silas was drawing. She recognized the long, double-edged weapon on his paper; she had seen the guards practice with them in the courtyard. "Oh, a javelin!"

"Y-yeah," Silas answered, his smile and voice turning sheepish.

Curiosity tugged at Corrin's attention. Like her siblings, Silas had a life outside the castle. Did he also train like them? "Do you know how to fight with one?"

"No. I-I mean, not yet. I really want to, but my parents say that I'm too little." A look of determination settled across Silas's round face, and he didn't stammer when he spoke. "As soon as I can, I'm going to train really hard so I can change their minds. I want to be strong."

"Me, too!" Corrin exclaimed without thinking, too happy that they had something in common to feel embarrassed. "I want to learn how to fight, but everyone says I can't."

"Why not?"

Corrin paused in her answer, not knowing how the boy would take her response. It made sense to her and her family that she had to stay inside the walls, but how would Silas, who lived outside of the fortress and can come and go as he pleased, react to these arrangements? "Jakob and Gunter says it's too dangerous to train indoors, and I'm not allowed to go outside yet."

"You've…never been outside?"

"It's not so bad! I have friends and Gunter, and my family visits me a lot. And my father…he's just worried about me." For a second, melancholy flickered in her thoughts but she tried to ignore it, hanging onto the excitement she felt over having a real conversation with Silas. When she spoke, her own determination filled her ears. " I want to be strong, and then I'll show my father that he has nothing to worry about."

Silas blinked at her, the sympathy in his expression slowly giving way to understanding. Again the corners of his mouth lifted into a shy smile and to her great relief and happiness, he didn't stay silent. "Which weapon did you want to learn to fight with?"

Conversation came easy to them both after that. They continued painting and talking more about the weapons they wanted to train with when they escaped the tyranny of overcautious parents. The topic of weapons eventually turned into stories of legendary knights and generals. After sharing their favorites, she made him promise that they would read some of the books in the library.

When Gunter arrived and they said their good-byes , Corrin was never happier to know Silas.

* * *

Dinners at the castle were more formal and always tense if they happened at all. Anything unrelated to the ongoing war with Hoshido was irrelevant to King Garon. Xander was often the one to go over plans with their father, and Camilla would add details about the state of the army's mounted troops. Following his older siblings' lead, Leo kept conversation solely to the progress of his training. But despite his successes, Father never acknowledged him with anything more than a nod or a few words of gruff approval.

Miles away from Windmire and the king, the fortress was where Camilla shared the most tantalizing bits of gossip from her tea parties, and where Elise told them about the games she made up in her spare time. The cozy dining hall was where Xander actually smiled, and where Leo quietly enjoyed the semblance of familial bonding that he couldn't experience at Castle Krakenburg. He used to think that Corrin's presence was coincidental, but he ultimately accepted her as one of the reasons his siblings enjoyed having dinner here. Although she had to stay in this musty old tower, Corrin always had something to share, something to tell them about.

Last night, she had told them about a boy.

He had had almost forgotten about this "Silas" entirely. All the other times when she was asked about him, Corrin always had little to say, leading Leo to believe that the scheduled play dates had lost their excitement. So when the words of admiration gushed from her lips like water from a bubbling fountain, he had to hide his surprise.

Around the table, his siblings had seem pleased about this turn of events. Camilla showered praise and well wishes on Corrin like a doting mother. As the butler carved the roast chicken, Xander advised Corrin to maintain formalities with her new friend, but there was no mistaking the gleam of pride in his eyes. Enthralled from hearing all the games Corrin got to play, Elise begged to meet Silas when he visited next. As for Leo, he kept his attention on his meal. But by the time that Corrin had finally ceased speaking, he couldn't taste any of the food on his plate.

 _It can't be helped_ , Leo tried to tell himself. Nothing of great significance ever happened here. It only made sense for Corrin to be excited over someone new who had entered her life. Once the novelty of the experience has worn off, he was sure that she would stop talking about it. Until then, Leo resolved to employ a tactic that he had already mastered at the age of six: he tuned Corrin out. Books were wonderful distractions, and he preferred them over conversations he didn't care to have.

At first, it wasn't so difficult. Whenever Corrin would talk about her new friend with an ever-attentive Elise, who devoured each word as if it were a piece of candy, Leo let his mind wander into the pages of a tome. As the days stretched on, Corrin did eventually talk about her companion less. He should've been satisfied with that alone, but for reasons he couldn't describe, he was no less annoyed. Whenever one of his siblings asked about Silas, Corrin's face would light up with a smile that made his eyes hurt. And even when no one was talking about his sister's playmate, Leo found signs of his presence in the drawings that Corrin hung in the common room. When his eyes would occasionally roam to the wall where pictures of knights and horses were displayed, his stomach would twist painfully.

Because it wasn't enough to simply ignore his existence, Leo eventually became curious about the boy. He knew the basics from details he overheard from Xander and Camilla: Silas was an only child, he lived with his parents on a modest estate two hours' ride from here, and he was around Corrin's age. From what Corrin had shared about him, there was nothing about the boy's hobbies that were particularly unique, either. Judging by the look of Silas's pictures, he wasn't even that skilled of an artist.

At a certain point, Leo began to wonder why Xander chose someone so utterly uninteresting as Corrin's playmate. How could a boy with an average background and less-than-average talents keep his sister's attention? What was it about him that made Corrin so blasted happy whenever she talked about him?

Maybe those questions were why he snuck off from the entryway this afternoon.

Sometimes, like today, their arrival overlapped with Corrin's scheduled play dates. When this occurred Elise would start pleading to meet with the boy, and Camilla and the maids would gently deny her request. It was rare for Corrin to receive guests, they explained, so it was important that she spent as much time as possible alone with her visitor. Although Elise was fooled by their gentle words, Leo saw their reasoning for what it was. Having observed the practice at court, he knew that the act of encouraging friendship between children of noble families was a pretense for forging alliances. Though she didn't live at the castle, Corrin was a member of Nohrian royalty, and she would eventually require protection outside of her current retinue. If the bond between them was nurtured over the years, Silas could grow up to be Corrin's bodyguard and confidante.

Normally Leo would take it upon himself to explain all of this to Elise, but he left that responsibility to Camilla and the head butler. As they were busy placating the youngest princess, he used this rare opportunity to slip away. Xander was also absent, taking off to the stables to discuss something with Gunter, so Leo wasn't in danger of crossing him in the hallways. He also didn't bump into any of the maids, who were most likely preparing tea and refreshments in the kitchen.

 _I'll be back before they notice I'm gone._ Too curious to feel guilty about what he was doing, he walked without hesitation. He wasn't sure what he would find, but as he drew closer to the common room, his attention was caught by someone shouting. He recognized the voice as Corrin's, and he took greater care in muffling his footsteps as he approached the set of doors that were bent slightly ajar. Standing behind the left one, he peeked into the gap that allowed him a small but clear glimpse of the room. Inside he saw a green-eyed boy, his hair swept up in a curl in the front, running around the table with a paper sword in hand and a blue blanket tied around his neck. Behind him was Corrin, also armed with a sword and her own cape, this one fashioned from a red blanket. Her wavy hair bobbed around her face as she gave chase to her playmate, laughing all the while.

Leo didn't fail to notice that there was nothing forced about the high, bright sounds.

The boy suddenly turned to face his pursuer, taking up a defensive stance and brandishing his sword at the princess. "En garde!"

Corrin answered the challenge by planting her feet and raising her own weapon. With the confidence of the fearless warrior she was pretending to be, she stared down her opponent. "Have at thee, knave!"

They lunged at each other, their paper blades meeting together in a deadlock. Soon after their weapons clashed, both warriors took a step back to reposition themselves, but it wasn't long until they resumed their fight. They were so engrossed in their game that they didn't notice the keen gaze of the young prince observing them from the door.

Leo watched their play-fighting, disappointment slowly eating away his feelings of initial curiosity. As he suspected, there was nothing that stood out about the boy Xander had picked. He reminded Leo of every other child who hung around the training grounds at Nohr, wide-eyed and star-struck by the knights during their daily exercises. He didn't doubt that this boy had dreams of becoming a knight himself, of growing up to vanquish Nohr's enemies and carve his own place in the legends.

He realized, with no small amount of annoyance, that Corrin might've had similar dreams.

Despite confirming that this Silas wasn't particularly unique, something small yet hot prickled under the skin over Leo's chest as he continued to watch him. With each sloppy sword swing, he noticed the semblance of strength and discipline that Xander would've praised. When Corrin struck an unguarded spot under his arm, and Silas crumbled to his feet in a display of mock-death, Leo could imagine Elise laughing and cheering him on. And when Corrin knelt in front of the boy to help him up, he could hear Camilla's low chuckles of affection in his head.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Leo heard his sister ask, noting the genuine concern in Corrin's voice.

Silas shook his head and grinned like a fool. "Nope, but that was a pretty good shot!"

Corrin smiled bashfully in response, and then she offered him her hand. At that moment, Leo was taken back to a stormy night one year ago, when lightning filled the corridors and Corrin's hand was reaching for his as thunder roared around them.

When Silas took his sister's hand, the heat in Leo's chest blazed white-hot. After Corrin helped her friend back up, they returned to their idiotic sparring. The prince didn't waste another second spying on them, ripping his gaze away from the door and turning on his heel. Their laughter mingled together harmoniously and drifted into his ears, staying with him as he stalked away.

* * *

"I hope you're both hungry."

Corrin knew Camilla was bringing them sweets when she picked up the scent wafting from the hallway, but she didn't expect that her sister was carrying a small mountain of cookies. Her empty stomach grumbled in anticipation, and she was about to reach for one until she remembered herself. With more willpower than she thought she had, Corrin sat still as Camilla lowered the plate onto the table. "Fresh out of the oven! And this time I made extra for you, Corrin."

A twinge of guilt pulled at Corrin's heart when she remembered what happened a few days ago. Camilla had baked cookies then, too, but by the time Corrin was finished with her lessons, there were none left for her. Disappointed and angry that no one had saved her a cookie, Corrin had taken out her frustration on Camilla. When her eyes moved from the cookies to Camilla, the warm smile on the older girl's face reminded Corrin that her sister had forgiven her. Not wanting to worry Camilla, Corrin pushed her doubts out of her mind. "Thank you, Big Sister! These look delicious!"

To Corrin's happiness, her sister seemed delighted by the compliment. "You're sweet to say so." Camilla glanced at Silas, smiling still. "Please help yourself, Silas. Corrin would become sick if she ate all of these herself."

For some reason, Silas's face turned deep red as he tore his gaze away from the older princess. His shoulders hunched together, and he mumbled when he spoke. "T-thank you, Princess."

Corrin tilted her head, wondering if something was wrong with her friend. As she tried to make sense of why Silas had suddenly become shy, she was yanked out of her thoughts when Camilla planted a small kiss on her cheek. "I'm off to my lessons now. If Jakob asks about the cookies, don't tattle on your sister."

Corrin laughed, looking up at her sister affectionately. "I promise I won't!"

Camilla's smile didn't leave her lips as she stood back up, and then Silas shot up from his seat and bowed deeply to the eldest Nohrian princess. Camilla returned his gesture with an elegant curtsy, and then she left the room, the ribbons of her dress trailing after her. Corrin often wondered if other twelve-year-old girls were as graceful as her sister, but she found it hard to imagine anyone else being a more perfect image of feminine grace.

It wasn't until her footsteps had faded away that Corrin let out a sigh of relief. She slipped her hands from where she hid them underneath the table and placed three bracelets back on the wooden surface. Two of them were finished: one braided from rose pink and gold yarn for Elise, and the other from dark purple and black for Xander. Corrin had been in the middle of making Camilla's before she arrived with snacks. Even when she was scrambling to hide her work, she was careful not to tangle the unbraided ends. "That was close!"

When she looked across the table, she noticed that Silas was slow to return to his seat, his motions stiff like the joints of a tin soldier. He looked like he was miles away as he stared at the heap of cookies on the table, and Corrin saw that he looked flushed.

"Your whole face is red," she told him, concerned. "Are you sick?"

Her question seemed to snap him out of his thoughts, and his eyes were clear again when they focused on her. "N-no, I'm okay." As if he wanted to convince her, he reached for a cookie, but he didn't eat it right away. "I didn't know that Princess Camilla could bake."

"She's really good at it, too." Corrin took a cookie from the pile. The crust was warm and crisp between her fingertips, and the scent of chocolate pleasantly filled her nostrils. "Jakob and Flora do most of the cooking, but they let Big Sister use the kitchen whenever she likes. One time, she made me a HUGE sponge cake with lots of cream and blackberries!"

"That's nice," Silas said softly, his cookie still uneaten as Corrin bit into hers. He hesitated for a second, and then asked, "You said that you see your siblings often?"

Corrin smiled after finishing the last of her cookie. "Yes! They visit me almost every day, and I always end up learning something new about them."

"Like what?"

She picked up Camilla's unfinished bracelet, thinking as she braided the violet and black threads of yarn. "Well, my big brother has the nicest handwriting I've ever seen. Camilla loves going to places called 'spas', and my little sister Elise loves to dance. Oh, and Leo's favorite food in the whole world is tomatoes."

A pensive look passed over Silas's face before he smiled. "You're lucky to have so many brothers and sisters. Other than the staff who live at our house, it's just my parents and me." The smile on his face dimmed a little when he said that, but he went on, and the warmth in his voice was genuine. "It's good that your family sees you so much. That way, you're never alone."

Silas's last words stuck with her, softly reverberating in her head as a small knot formed in her chest. Without having meant to, he had stirred up the gloom that plagued her on the nights when she couldn't sleep.

"Corrin? What's wrong?"

She raised her eyes from the unfinished bracelet to Silas. Like her, he had gotten out the bracelets he was working on for his parents, but he wasn't paying attention to them. Instead, he was looking at her with a worried expression. Not wanting to cause him distress, Corrin quickly tried to collect herself.

"Sorry, I…" What she wanted to say was that she never felt alone, but she couldn't. Just now Silas had touched upon the sorrow that she tried so hard to hide when she was awake, the very real sadness that welled up in her every time she said good-bye to her siblings before they left her for the outside world. Now that it was dragged out into the waking hours of daylight, it was hard for her to push it away.

To make matters more difficult, the concern in Silas's voice tightened the knot in Corrin's chest even more. "Did I say something to make you sad?"

Her resolve to hide her feelings wavered under Silas's worried gaze, and in a few seconds, she gave in. "I want to agree with you, but I can't because I _do_ feel alone sometimes."

He looked puzzled, but he didn't say anything. As Corrin struggled with the right words, she took comfort in the fact that Silas was listening. "I'm so happy when my family visits me, but when they leave, I have to stay here. They're allowed to travel and see the kingdom, but Father won't even let me play outside." Too restless to stay seated, Corrin left the table and went to the window facing the courtyard. No one was outside except a pair of guards at their posts, the impenetrable walls that wrapped around the fortress towering over them like stone giants.

"I want to stand under the sky. I want to see trees and grass, and I want to see flowers before they're put into vases. Even though my brothers and sisters give me so much, I still want all those things."

She was certain that what she was saying was nonsense to Silas. Like her siblings, he had a life outside of this place and has experienced everything that Corrin had described and more. So when he joined her at the window, she expected him to tell her a version of what everyone else has told her: the world was scary and dangerous, and she wasn't ready to see it yet.

But Silas didn't say anything like that. Instead, he asked a question that she would've never expected to hear. "What else do you want to see?"

She looked away from the courtyard to meet Silas's gaze, shocked. No one had ever asked her that. "Really? You want to know?"

He nodded solemnly, as if he was making a silent vow to her. His gesture surprised her, but she couldn't deny how happy it made her feel. Excited to share all the secrets she kept hidden to herself, Corrin began with the top of the list. "When I'm outside, I want to see bugs! After that, I want to go to a festival and eat at a street food stall!"

As she named all the things she wanted to see and do once she was allowed to go outside, she forgot any guilt she felt from earlier. She understood that her family and her caregivers had to obey her Father, and although she saw King Garon rarely, she had a duty to obey him as well. For the first time, she was talking with someone who didn't remind her of her responsibilities as a princess. Silas never interrupted her, and the warmth of his smile encouraged her to say all her wishes out loud.

* * *

For several days, Leo avoided the library and the common room, and his meals were brought to his guest room at his request.

He used his studies as an excuse, correctly believing that it would earn him the solitude he wanted. Xander and Camilla didn't ask any questions when he explained he had to prepare for an upcoming test. Even Elise stopped pestering him after a couple of failed attempts to convince him to play hide-and-seek.

If Corrin had noticed his absence, she hadn't asked him about it—Leo didn't give her the chance to.

He hasn't seen her face-to-face since the day he watched her playing in the common room. Like he had done last year after their first meeting, Leo made it a point to avoid any place where he would bump into her. When she had joined their family, he couldn't stand how his siblings doted on her, showering her with the affection he had always been too proud to ask for. He had been jealous of his older sister back then, but now he was jealous OVER her. The difference was small yet very distinct, and it unnerved him.

The sound of footsteps broke over his thoughts. For half a heartbeat he believed that they belonged to Elise, but soon he recognized the light padding of bare feet against the stone floor. Anger simmered under his irritation of having been found, but he didn't move from his hiding spot. He went through the trouble of climbing to the top of this tower, and even Corrin's arrival wasn't enough to make him leave.

He remained seated on the support that was built into the wall behind him, staring down at the his tome. It wasn't long until Corrin appeared from around the corner, looking no worse for wear after the long walk upstairs. "There you are!" As she ran over to him, he kept his nose between the pages of his tome, refusing to acknowledge her.

"I've been looking for you!" From how excited she was, she sounded like she had been searching for him for months. "Big Sister said that you might be studying."

He stubbornly kept his gaze on his tome, hoping that forced silence would drive her away. But Corrin didn't take the hint, speaking over him with a cheerful air. "I want to give you a present. You weren't in the library each time I looked, so I'm glad that I found you here!"

He said nothing, turning a page as he waited for his older sister to realize that her presence was unwanted. After a few seconds of tense silence, Corrin continued the one-sided conversation. This time, he could hear the hesitation in her voice. "Um, I made it when Silas was visiting the other day. We used spools of yarn that Flora gave us, and there were a lot of colors to choose from…"

She trailed off, probably hoping that Leo would say something. But he didn't, his mind fixated on the memory of Corrin laughing and chasing after her playmate. He barely heard his sister when she spoke again. "When I saw it, I thought you would like this shade of blue. If you give me your hand, I could tie it—"

"Why are you still here?"

His words were as cold as the mountain wind that cut through his outer robes whenever he travelled to the fortress. Unable to keep his focus on his tome, he made the mistake of looking up at his sister. She stared back at him with a hurt expression that sent knives in his heart, but he didn't back down. "Big Sister told you that I was busy. Why are you bothering me like this?"

Corrin didn't step back, but she didn't hide the hurt she felt from his outburst. "I didn't mean to, I…I just wanted to give you this."

Up to now, her hands had been folded behind her back. She reached out to reveal a small bracelet made from braided yarn. Leo was tempted to tell her that he didn't want it, but he couldn't muster the spite to say something that cruel. He sighed inwardly and sat up straight, raising his book to hide his face from Corrin. "I need to be alone to study, so I'll be staying home after today. If I make any mistakes on my test, Father will be displeased."

The lie was as pathetic as it sounded, but Corrin didn't argue with him. After another moment of heavy silence, she moved to the nearby window. Her steps disrupted the stream of faint sunlight that poured in through the glass, and he could see her shadow from underneath his book.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, Leo. Good luck with studying."

Guilt and disappointment weighed over his shoulders as she walked away. His eyes followed her shadow until it disappeared from his view, and he didn't put his book down until her footsteps faded down the staircase. There was now empty space in front of him, filled only with the dust motes that floated in the dim, sunlit air. He turned his head from where his sister had just been to the windowsill, and there he saw her gift.

After setting his tome down, he stood from his seat. He went to the windowsill and picked the bracelet up, running his finger down the length of braided yarn. As he stared at it, he remembered seeing similar bracelets around Camilla and Elise's wrists, but each of theirs had been made from different colors.

Just as she had hoped, Leo liked the shade of deep blue that she had chosen for him.

The guilt that gnawed at him was soon followed by the frustration that he couldn't act on it. He told Corrin that this would be his last day at the fortress for a while. It would be shameful for a prince to not keep his word, no matter how much he regretted saying it.

He wanted to forget, but he couldn't force the image of Corrin and her friend playing together out of his head. Seeing her so happy at that moment was yet another instance of Leo failing to be good enough for his siblings. In the few weeks that they had spent together, Silas was able to make his sister smile in a way that Leo couldn't until several months after he met Corrin. He couldn't see that comparison as anything other than a failure on his part, and after a short while, it wasn't so hard for Leo to believe his sister preferred that boy's company over his.

"I wish he would go away." He said out loud, his fingers tightening around the bracelet in a vice-like grip. The bitter reality that his wish would never be fulfilled loomed over him, but Leo didn't care. Saying it made him feel a little better, and he needed any scrap of any joy that he could get a hold of, however small.

"She doesn't need him...I wish he would go away and never come back."

* * *

 **Writer's Note(s):** If you're surprised by this update, I can't blame you since it's been so long! Life got a little too much and I had to walk away for a while. In any case, thank you for checking in and for reading!

1) I used Silas's supports with Camilla and Corrin as inspiration for this chapter. Those conversations were sweet and offered a little more background behind Silas and Corrin as kids (but not as much as I would've liked XD). On a related note, I wish Silas had a support with Xander or Leo. Would've been interesting!

2) I can't help but think of the fairy tale "Rapunzel" when I think of Corrin, except Rapunzel couldn't turn into an awesome dragon, and King Garon (or maybe Iago?) is the evil witch.

3) We're getting more Fire Emblem news tomorrow! I have an idea of what it is, but it's still very exciting!

That's it for now. I write at a snail's pace, but I do intend on finishing this story. Please look forward to it!


	5. Consequences

Chapter 5: Consequences

For all of Castle Krakenburg's comforts, life here was made unbearable by the occasional inconvenience, such as luncheons with Leo's mother.

"You're too early," she coldly greeted. "My message instructed to arrive at noon, not ten minutes before. Now you've thrown off my schedule."

Her golden hair was pulled up in an elegant bun, showing off the gems that adorned her ears and pale neck. By the looks of the stern frown on her face, she was as enthused by this visit as much as he was.

 _She'd be upset even if I was on time. Either way, Xander said I had to be here._ With his brother's orders fresh in his mind, Leo responded to the welcome with forced courtesy. "I apologize, Mother. Your time is precious, and I didn't want to risk being late and wasting it."

His mother made a small noise of approval, but the frown never left her lips. The long skirts of her dress swished around her as she turned her back to him and started toward the dining area. As Leo followed, he tried to forget how he had blindly chased after her when he was Elise's age, desperate for even the smallest gesture of affection. To distract himself, he took in his surroundings with keen curiosity. The lavish draperies were pulled back to let in the grey midday light, and the surface of the ornate furniture had been polished to a gleam. The sharp scent of lemon and cleaning soap reminded him that his mother hated dirt almost as much as the king's other mistresses.

When they got to the dining table, he stood next to his chair and waited for his mother to take her seat. She smoothed her skirts with her jeweled hands before lowering herself onto the cushion. After she was settled, she glanced at Leo with cold acknowledgement. He unhurriedly seated himself, silently grateful that this luncheon was only a biweekly occurrence. As soon as the food arrived, he'd eat it and leave.

As his mother's maid dutifully poured tea for her mistress, Leo realized that he didn't recognize the servant's face. She was older than the one who had been here last. Though she was kept well out of arm's length from the main castle, his mother's impossibly high standards and fickle nature were infamous amongst the staff. Many an inexperienced maid had been dismissed from these quarters. Whenever that happened, Leo felt sorry for them and more ashamed of his mother.

He used to wonder why his father forbade his mistresses from living in the main castle. When he had spent enough time away from the woman sitting across from him, Leo learned that it was out of necessity.

"I hear you've been spending more time at the castle recently," his mother commented, delicately picking up her cup and saucer. "Has something occurred at the fortress?"

He knew she wasn't asking out of concern. Another truth he had learned, the same one that Camilla had accepted long ago and that Elise was slowly realizing herself, was that he was only a pawn in his mother's eyes. For all the fineries and jewels and servants that were given to her, none of it amounted to the power of a Queen Regent.

When he discovered that these luncheons were thinly-veiled attempts at gathering information, Leo taught himself to answer with partial answers: just enough to satisfy his mother's curiosity, but not enough to give anything important away. "I haven't noticed. I've been busy studying for my exams."

He bowed his head to take a sip of his tea so he wouldn't have to meet his mother's glare. Leo had just raised the cup to his lips when she decided to voice her disappointment. "That pile of rocks could burn down and you wouldn't know it. Honestly, what good are you to anyone if your nose is always buried in a book?"

 _Don't you mean what good I am to YOU?_ Anger rose on the back of his throat, but he drowned it with tea as he prepared his answer. When he put his cup back down, he looked up at his mother with the most disarming smile he could muster.

This woman might almost be as intelligent as Leo, but she wasn't nearly as clever.

"Mother, are any of Father's other children as smart as me?"

His question took her off guard, but a displeased expression soon appeared across her fair face. "Why would you even ask that? Of course not." Playing right into his hand, she began redirecting all her scathing remarks from Leo to his half siblings. "Out of the ones worth mentioning, the oldest may look like a king, but he lacks the natural intellect to make decisions on his own. He'll grow up to rely heavily on his advisors, mark my words. Still, he's smarter than that half-sister of his. She has beauty, I'll grant her, but little else. And the youngest is as scatterbrained as her mother. Always singing and dancing like a fool...the court jester may as well be her tutor."

Leo bit back his growing anger. He tilted his head innocently, feigning curiosity. "Do you think I'll be one of the King's advisors when I grow up?"

He didn't mention _which_ King. Leo didn't want to think about his father passing away, but he knew that out of all his children, Xander would be crowned in the event of King Garon's death. Leo also knew that his mother was aware of that. Without asking further, he could tell what was going through her head by the glint in her eyes.

"It's not an impossibility."

Leo took his cup into his hands, hanging onto the opportunity presented to him. "Then wouldn't you say that I should keep up with my studies? I have to be the best so that Father sees how useful I can be to Nohr, right?"

His mother sat back, her face unsmiling but her expression passive. When she spoke next, her voice had lost its edge and she gave him the affirmation he knew he already won. "Hmph. It would be disgraceful if you allowed one of those wretches to get better marks."

Leo smiled into his tea and quietly savored his victory, but his mother's next question snapped him from his self-congratulatory thoughts. "That girl living in the fortress…tell me what you know about her."

This wasn't the first time she has asked about Corrin. Leo was able to feign ignorance during previous luncheons because he was the last of his family to meet her. But after knowing that he had been visiting the fortress for a year, Leo could tell that his mother wouldn't be satisfied with a half-answer. She didn't show it often, but her lack of information about the reclusive princess frustrated her.

The only strategy was to make Corrin sound as uninteresting as possible. It was the best way to keep his half-sister safe from his mother.

"All she does is stay indoors," Leo said, doing his best to fake nonchalance. "Aside from that, there isn't much to tell.""

He felt his mother's piercing glare even as her maid returned with food. As her maid prepared her plate, Leo's mother didn't hide her disbelief. "Surely, she has some kind of talent or skill?"

When the maid served him his plate, Leo's nose wrinkled at the sight of mushrooms between the layers of baked egg and pastry crust. He hated them, but he wasn't surprised that his mother either chose to forget or ignore that detail. "Not really. She's not allowed to train or play outside, and she doesn't have any instruments. She has lessons like the rest of us, but she's simpleminded."

Hearing his own words stung enough for him to forget his disgust of mushrooms. In a strange way, talking about his older sister made him wish he was at the fortress. "She's boring to talk about," he said, his chest aching at the memory of Corrin's smile. "There's nothing special about her at all."

He felt his mother's glare leave him as she turned to her lunch with a dismissive huff. "Small wonder why the King keeps her in the mountains. She'd be a disgrace at court."

Leo was silent, believing that he said all that he needed to. He forced himself to take a bite of the quiche, too proud to let his disgust of mushrooms show on his face.

"She must be sickly if she isn't permitted outside," his mother prattled on, now convinced that Corrin was a non-threat to her schemes. "I'm sure when and if she is ever allowed to leave that fortress, she'd be frightened out of her little wits."

* * *

When the merchant stopped at the checkpoint, no one noticed the two children scrambling from the back of the wagon. They were quick to slip out from the tarp that covered the barrels they had hid behind. No one called after them as they ran from the small outpost towards the woods, and she didn't hear the clanging of metal armor or the stomping of boots over the sound of rustling leaves. Soon the hillside they were running on became steeper, and she took more care to hop over any underbrush or roots that would trip her.

As they ran deeper into the woods and the sunlight began to disappear with each step they took, Corrin realized that she was too excited to feel afraid. She was on her very first adventure, and it was easy to pretend that she and Silas were mercenaries running away to the wilderness to start a new life.

Never breaking from his run, Silas looked at Corrin over his shoulder to encourage her. "Not much longer now!"

She nodded, panting slightly. It was hard for her to keep up with Silas, and it was near impossible to dodge all of the branches that clawed at her dress as she ran. But despite the brisk March air burning in her lungs, Corrin was determined not to lag behind. Eventually the slope of the hill leveled off to even ground, and she suddenly heard the trickling of water from up ahead. Not wanting to give into her exhaustion, she focused on nothing else but the source of that sound.

When they were finally broke through the thicket, her breath caught in her throat.

Silas had guided her to a small clearing, and at its center was the source of the water that she had heard. A stream cascaded over a tall ledge of rocks and into the pond below it, where it pooled and collected until it continued further downstream. For some time she was entranced by how the ripples glittered under the shaded canopy of the surrounding trees. She went to the pond's edge and knelt down beside it, staring at her reflection as it stared back with the same red eyes filled with wonder. When she dipped her hand into the water, the motion sent ripples across her mirror image and goosebumps broke over her skin. But after a few seconds, she grew to like the feeling of the cool water running through her fingers, and she observed the small fish that darted under her wavering reflection. Their scales reminded her of the black and silver metalwork of the guards' armor. Captivated by the sights around her, she looked away from the fish and noticed the stalks of the reeds and the pockets of green clover that grew near the water.

Her heart brimming with a quiet sense of awe, she barely heard Silas when he called to her. "Hey, Corrin! Look over here!"

She turned around to see her friend kneeling beside a fallen tree trunk. When she approached him, she noticed the bright red caps of the mushrooms that grew from the decaying bark, but it wasn't them that Silas wanted to show her. Her dress billowed around her as she crouched next to him, and her eyes went to the spot that he was pointing at. There, flowers greeted her from the tops of the delicate stalks that supported them. Against the dark soil and gnarled roots of the fallen tree, their blue petals bloomed in the shape of stars. Instead of picking them, she was content with just looking at the flowers, amazed that something so beautiful could grow in such a dark place. The awe of her friend's discovery reverberated through every one of her nerves, and it gave way to a happiness that Corrin had never felt before in her life.

 _I'm outside…I'm FINALLY outside!_

Her heart singing in her chest, she leapt to her feet and took Silas by his hands, tugging him up with her. The fatigue from their earlier run entirely forgotten, Corrin laughed and pulled her friend into a spinning dance.

"Thank you!" She gushed her gratitude to him, her hands hanging onto his so he wouldn't fall. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

She knew that Silas was able to understand her when she saw the wide smile that broke over his face. His grip on her own hands tightened as they spun faster, her bare feet and his shoes kicking up the leaves that carpeted the forest floor. His laughter then joined hers, and they continued to dance in circles under the faint sunlight that filtered through the branches.

When they finally slowed to a stop, the woods continue to spin around Corrin. Lightheaded and breathless, she allowed herself to fall back into a heap of leaves. They fluttered like dried paper when she landed on them, but they were strong enough to cushion her back. Silas slipped off his knapsack and fell beside her, catching his breath.

"Thank you. I mean it." Corrin repeated herself.

Silas turned his head to face hers, his smile still present. "It's nothing."

"It's _not_ nothing! I've wished for this day for so long, and you've made it come true!" She sat up, her heart pushing her to say what she wanted him to hear. "I'm happy that you're here—"

A loud grumble cut her off before she could finish, and Silas sat up, startled. Corrin's hand went to her empty stomach, realizing that it had been the culprit, and her cheeks burned.

"It's about lunchtime, isn't it?" Silas breezily commented, reaching for his knapsack. As soon as he opened it, Corrin's stomach grumbled again when she caught the scent of hot food. He took out a large blanket and stretched it across the ground with her help. When he took out the rest of his knapsack's contents, Corrin discovered that he had packed all of her favorite foods: a small cast-iron pot of vegetarian chowder, a platter of grilled steaks and lobster tails, and a side dish of tangy coleslaw, and a thermos of mulled cider.

He looked up at her from the spread, grinning. "Let's eat!"

If she wasn't so hungry, Corrin would've hugged him. Instead she immediately took the plate he handed her and piled it high with food. She was pleasantly surprised to find that everything was just as good as Jakob's cooking, and she was all too happy to wash it down with sweet cider.

When they were full, they cleaned up and continued their adventure. Leaving the stream and the clearing behind, they ventured further into the forest, which held more treasures than Corrin could ever imagine. To her delight, there were more flowers and plants. Some she recognized from her studies, and some she had never seen at all, but they were all wonderful to her. She spotted bugs of all shapes and sizes, from the white moths that flitted past them, to the spider patiently spinning its web between the branches of a small bush. As Corrin pointed out her discoveries to Silas in between games of tag, the calls of unseen birds wove through the pine-scented air. Tried as she might, she couldn't find them, but it was just nice to know that they were there.

She was standing next to a berry bush, examining its fruits and determining if they were edible, when Silas called out to her. "We should be getting back." When she turned to face him, she saw a silver pocket watch in his hand, and she knew then that their ride back to the fortress would be arriving at the checkpoint.

Silas looked as unhappy as he sounded, and it was easy for her to feel sympathy for him. Putting aside her own disappointment over leaving so soon, Corrin smiled at him. "Do you remember the way?"

He smiled back shyly at her encouragement and nodded. "Yep! Just follow me." Though the dense forest canopy blocked out most of the sunlight, there was a confidence to Silas's footsteps as he navigated her through the dark forest. Eventually they retraced their way back up the hill that had led them to the clearing. When they were close to the top, the tower of the checkpoint rose over the treetops, and she spotted the same two guards standing at their posts. One of them yawned as a wagon approached at the exact time that Silas had estimated it would.

They hid under the brush, watching the wagon stop in front of the guards. Corrin felt Silas's arm trembling next to hers, but his eyes remained on the checkpoint. It wasn't until the guards went to the back of the wagon that her friend made his move. As the men inspected the merchant's goods, Silas picked up a rock and stood from their hiding spot. With all his might, he threw the rock to the bushes on the other side of the road. It landed through the leaves with a loud crash, catching the attention of the guards. At the sudden noise, one of them immediately went to the bushes to investigate. The other guard went to where the driver was, most likely to question him. At Silas's urging, Corrin scrambled from the bushes and dashed towards the wagon. Her heart hammering in her chest, she climbed onto the back with Silas following right after her. Already loaded down with goods, the wagon didn't rock at all from their added weight. Before anyone could notice, they took cover behind a stack of piled crates, and after a few gruff words from the guard who had inspected the noise, the wagon set off.

Corrin felt every lurch as the wagon moved up the rocky hill towards the fortress, but she was too distracted to feel sick from the motions. She wished she could open the flap so that she could see the forest as they drove away from it. That small wish inevitably led to thoughts of her retinue. They couldn't have been gone longer than an hour, but Corrin didn't doubt that at least Jakob had noticed their absence. Most likely, he would've checked up on them with snacks. A twinge of guilt passed through her chest, dampening her spirits slightly.

"We'll be back in the common room before anyone notices." Silas said. When she looked at him, he was smiling. She wondered if a part of him suspected what she was thinking.

Just like that, his reassuring words immediately had an effect on her. Even if they had gotten caught, Corrin didn't regret leaving the fortress with him. She took Silas's hand and squeezed it, remembering what she wanted to tell him in the forest. "I'll never forget this day, Silas. I'm glad that I got to spend it with you."

Under the covered darkness of the wagon, Silas's cheeks burned red and he immediately slipped his hand from hers. "I told you it's not a big deal." He hugged his knees to his chest, and just when Corrin was afraid that she had upset him, what he said next banished those fears. "I just wanted to make you happy…you're my best friend."

His eyes avoided her when he spoke, trained instead on an apple that managed to roll away from its crate. But the silence that fell between them was a comfortable one, and she was content with replaying the memories of their adventure in her head during the rest of the trip.

When she heard the familiar wail of the northern wind, she didn't have to open the flap to know that they were crossing the bridge. In a few minutes, the wagon would pass the iron gates of the fortress. Although she hadn't stepped a foot outside of the building until today, Corrin had spent many days observing the courtyard from her high tower. The moment she heard the clang of the gates swinging open, she could easily visualize the scenery as the driver navigated through it.

After a few minutes, she heard the guards beckoning the driver to stop. Her heart beating fast again, she looked to Silas. He put a finger to his lips, signaling her to stay where she was, and then carefully moved from the crates to the flap. The wagon came to a complete stop, and Corrin heard a couple of gruff voices speaking over the soft whinnies of the driver's horse. Silas opened the flap ever so slightly to peek outside, and then he turned to her and gestured her over. At his cue, she rushed from the crates and slipped past the flap. When her bare feet made contact with the dirt outside, she found that they were near the stables just as she predicted. As she followed Silas, she looked back only once to see the busy guards speaking with the merchant, and the sight was a welcome relief.

"We should be able to sneak through the kitchen," Silas said as they hurried to the fortress. There wasn't a hint of apprehension in his words, but she mentally prepared herself for the possibility of running into someone on the way back. _I could tell them that we wanted to read a book that wasn't in the common room. Or, I got sick and wanted some fresh air._

She was so engrossed with planning excuses that she didn't notice the hulking figure up ahead at first. When she did see the guard turning around the corner, her heart leapt to her throat.

"I've found them!"

Corrin almost bumped into Silas when he stopped upon seeing the guard. He made no other motion to run away, most likely knowing it would be useless. Corrin stood by him, choosing to remain with her friend even though she was afraid. As the guard closed the distance between them with his long strides, all her hastily-crafted excuses left her. The guard's scowling face loomed over her, and when he was close enough, she realized that the guard wasn't looking in her direction at all. He was focused only on Silas.

The guard's hand shot out and grabbed her friend by the collar of his shirt. He was too surprised to utter anything, but a gasp of pain escaped him when the guard slammed him against the nearby wall.

"NO!" She cried in a panicked voice that she hardly recognized as hers. "Let him go!"

The guard ignored Corrin, his fingers twisting the fabric of Silas's shirt. "Do you realize what you've done, boy?!"

Silas's face was twisted in pain, his legs kicking uselessly in the air against his captor. Unable to stand idly by, Corrin was about to charge at the guard until a pair of hands clapped over her shoulders. When she looked up, she found that another guard was restraining her, having heard his peer's alarmed cries.

"Please stop!" She implored, but this guard was as unmoving to her pleas as the other one. As the cold reality of the situation sunk into her, Corrin forced her eyes back to Silas. Seemingly fed up with the boy's silence, the guard threw him onto the ground, and she winced when Silas landed on the dirt with a hard thud.

"The king will have your head for this!" the guard sneered, drawing his sword from its sheath. She froze when she saw the glint of the blade, but she didn't allow herself to be paralyzed by fear. Silas needed her, and she didn't have time to waste.

Her teeth didn't break through the leather of the guard's gloves, but she bit down with enough force that he let her go with a curse. The moment she was freed, she rushed in front of Silas and stood between her friend and his assailant, her arms outstretched and her bare feet planted firmly on the ground. She knew that she didn't have the physical strength to fight the guards, but she couldn't let them kill her friend. If she couldn't fight them off, she had to be Silas's shield.

Hanging onto every scrap of courage she could muster, Corrin glared up at the guard. "Stay away from him!"

The man gaped at her, but he didn't put his sword away. "Princess, stand aside. What this boy has done is treason, and we're duty-bound to see him punished!"

 _Princess_ …

The royal title echoed through her head with unparalleled clarity. Corrin clung onto it, hoping that it would be enough to save Silas. "It was all my idea! _I_ was the one who wanted to go outside!"

Behind her, Silas spoke in a pleading tone. "Corrin, don't…"

Without looking at him, Corrin continued, speaking through her terror. "He was just following my orders, so you can't punish him! You CAN'T! If you do anything to him, I'll tell my big brother Xander!"

Any guilt she felt bringing up her brother was overshadowed by the visible effect Xander's name had over the men. His sword was still drawn, but the guard didn't raise it over his head. The other guard that Corrin had bit didn't move from his spot. Instead, he exchanged hesitant looks with his peer, and it was obvious to her that neither of them wanted to answer to the crown prince.

"What's going on here?!" A familiar voice boomed. Corrin was elated when she saw Gunter stomping towards them. Both the guards looked at their superior with expressions of horror, unable to answer him without stammering.

"S-sir! We've found Princess Corrin!"

The old knight glanced at Corrin and Silas, and then glowered back at the guard. "So I see. Can you explain why that child appears injured?"

"H-he's the one who took the princess from the fortress! We were just—"

"Please listen to me!" Corrin cut in, desperate to say her piece to her guardian. "He took me outside because I wanted to! He didn't do anything wrong!"

Gunter's expression softened when he glanced at Corrin, and when his stern eyes went to Silas, she didn't find the anger that the guards had acted upon earlier.

"Lady Corrin!" She barely recognized Jakob's voice in her distress. Neither Gunter nor the guards stopped the young butler from going to her side. "We've been so worried! Where have you…" Jakob's words abruptly trailed off, and Corrin knew then that he had seen Silas behind her. Despite the shock across his face, he didn't ask any questions.

"Good timing, Jakob," Gunter acknowledged. "Would you please escort the princess back to her chambers?"

At the old knight's omission of Silas's name, she feared that her words fell on deaf ears. Though she was hurt by her guardian's actions, she knelt beside Silas and gripped his arm, staring defiantly up at the adults who surrounded them.

A look of sympathy crossed Jakob's features, and he didn't urge her to move from Silas. But instead of getting frustrated at their disobedience, Gunter spoke in an even voice. "Lady Corrin, I will see to it that your friend will come to no further harm. You have my word."

Gunter's words brokered no argument, not from the surrounding guards or Corrin herself. She looked back at Silas for what she prayed wouldn't be the last time. His face was smudged with dirt and blood stained the corner of his lip, but his dark green eyes gazed at her reassuringly.

Without a word, he was telling her that he would all be all right.

She didn't struggle when Jakob took her gently by the shoulders and helped her back up. As the young man led her through the courtyard, Corrin tried to look back at Silas, but the tall figures of Gunter and the guards blocked him from her sight. She thought about Silas's parents and the heartbreak they would suffer from losing their only child. When the dread of those awful thoughts sent her into a fresh panic, she tried in vain to resist against Jakob's movements. "I have to go back, Jakob! I have to help him!"

"I apologize, milady, but there is nothing else that can be done," Jakob said, hurrying her past the other guards who had heard the commotion. "Gunter gave you his word. You must trust him."

His refusal to let her go back stung, but Corrin heard the strain in Jakob's usually composed voice. Although he was following Gunter's orders, he didn't particularly want to.

As she let Jakob lead her back to the fortress, the guard's unsheathed sword flashed menacingly in her mind. Her blood ran cold at the memory, but she reminded herself that Gunter was with Silas. Like Jakob said, she had to trust that her guardian would keep Silas from her father's wrath.

She had to believe that he would keep her friend safe.

* * *

Though he resolved not to think much about Corrin, he kept the bracelet that she had given him.

He used it as a bookmark of sorts, keeping track of his pages with its cord of braided blue yarn. Leo never wore it because he didn't want anyone, especially his mother, to see his sister's gift. Privacy was never guaranteed in his father's home, so the young prince kept his affairs at the Northern Fortress private from the castle's prying eyes and ears. If it held even the smallest grain of truth, any bit of gossip could be utilized as a weapon.

He spent his self-imposed "break" on his studies, splitting his time between the castle's library and his own bedchambers. Despite being occasionally pestered by Elise, Camilla and Xander didn't guilt him into going with them to the fortress. When he naturally passed his tests with perfect marks, only Camilla mentioned that he should pay a visit. At first, he held her suggestion in disdain. His anger at Corrin had waned, but he wasn't ready for the inevitable awkwardness of making amends with her.

The thought of that unpleasant experience was why he put off his visit for several more days. But eventually, the sight of the blue bracelet pained him more than he liked to admit. He considered burning it with spellfire, but he knew that reducing his sister's gift to ash wouldn't make him feel better. When he pondered on what would remedy his foul mood, Corrin's smile was the first thing that came to mind, followed soon after by a genuine desire to leave the castle. He was tired of avoiding the cloak-and-dagger schemes of court politics, and he was fed up with answering his mother's summons.

What's more, the head butler at the fortress knew well enough to leave mushrooms out of Leo's food.

Thankfully, his siblings didn't make a spectacle when he told them that he wanted to go the fortress. But although no one teased him, he couldn't help but think that something was off. For one, Elise hadn't been allowed to visit Corrin for the past few days. He knew this because he found her sulking in the royal gardens, lamenting that she had wanted to show Corrin the new toys she received for her fifth birthday. Leo didn't think much of Elise's temporary banishment at first, believing that even Corrin's patience would be tried by their hyperactive younger sister.

Yet his suspicions were roused on the day that he and Elise were permitted to travel. When he went down at the stables, Leo noticed that Camilla's actions were somewhat hurried as she helped Elise pack her things. Adding to that, Xander's expression was more serious than usual while he prepared his horse for the journey.

Leo kept his observations to himself well after they finally set off onto the road, and it wasn't until they were halfway to the mountains that his older brother finally spoke. "Corrin's playmate is no longer visiting the fortress. During our stay, neither of you are to mention his name."

"You mean Silas?" Elise asked promptly.

Though the youngest princess had disobeyed his command, Xander's solemn expression didn't waver. "Yes, him."

"Why not?" Elise persisted. "Is he sick?"

"It's nothing that you need to worry about, little sister." Camilla interjected with a smile that betrayed nothing.

Elise weighed their siblings' words, sitting upright as her pony walked over the rocks that jutted from the hard soil. "So…he can't play with Corrin anymore?"

"I'm afraid not," Camilla said. Though her smile remained on her lips, it didn't quite reach her eyes. "He no longer has time to spare at the fortress."

 _Big Sister…why are you lying?_ Leo thought, but he didn't dare ask. The reason Camilla gave seemed innocuous enough, but it was strange that she waited until now to share it.

"Our sister is saddened by this turn of events. She's adjusting, but it would help Corrin's efforts if you didn't ask her what happened. That is all you need to know." Xander said with a tone of finality.

Although their brother's stern words were enough to silence Elise for the time being, her concern for Corrin was obvious on her face. Leo had his own questions, but he knew Xander and Camilla wouldn't give him answers. As his horse started on the steep incline, he was surprisingly torn on how to take this news. Corrin's attachment to that boy was why Leo hasn't been to the fortress in over a month. In fit of anger that embarrassed him to think of again, he had wished for Silas's departure. By all accounts, Leo should've been happy.

But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't feel satisfied about this hollow victory. He couldn't, not when he remembered how stupidly happy Corrin was playing with the boy. The gears in his head turned as he tried to determine the reasons for Silas's removal. Were his parents discovered to be sympathizers to the Hoshidans? Was there an accident at the fortress while Leo had been away? Did Silas do something to put Corrin at risk? An deep sense of unease bloomed from all the uncertainty, and it only worsened when Corrin wasn't standing at the entrance to greet them. After Xander and Camilla gave him and Elise their approval to find her, Leo couldn't stop wondering what it had taken for his wish to come true.

When he and Elise met their sister in the common room, he found out.

Her maids had arranged her hair as neatly as always, but they couldn't do anything to hide the dark circles under her eyes. Because her skin was so pale, it wasn't hard to notice the red splotches on her cheeks, swollen from tears she had shed before their visit. She was staring down at a sheet of paper, her hand moving the inked tip of a quill in absentminded strokes.

After a month of not seeing her, he wasn't sure how to approach Corrin. Shame and uncertainty kept him rooted in place at the door, tasking Elise to break the silence. Although she was undoubtedly happy to see Corrin, Leo could sense the trepidation in the younger girl's greeting. "Um…hello, Big Sister."

To her credit, Elise was showing impressive restraint by not dashing towards Corrin with outstretched arms. Like him, she waited at the door for their half-sister's acknowledgement. She granted it, albeit slowly, by raising her head from her paper. The corners of her lips turned up in a small smile, but her voice lacked its usual cheer.

"Hello, you two. When did you get in?"

"Just now," Elise said, walking to the table where Corrin was seated. "What are you drawing?"

"Nothing, really," she answered in the same quiet voice that twisted his insides.

"Can we join you?"

For a second, he feared that Corrin would either flat-out deny Elise's request or insist that Leo leave the room. He wouldn't have blamed her if she had asked the latter, and Leo mentally prepared himself for the possibility. But Corrin said no such thing, and he could hear the sincere affection in her response. "Of course. There's plenty of paper."

Elise quickly took the chair next to Corrin, placing her new doll to the side of the table to show their half-sister later, and Leo took the seat across from his sisters. He opened his tome and started to read, but he couldn't concentrate on the text. His stole a glance at Corrin, noticing with concern the glazed look in her eyes as she scribbled on her paper. To keep himself from wondering when she had last gotten a good night's rest, he focused on the wall behind her. The last time he was here, the space was entirely covered by pictures of animals and knights that Corrin had drawn together with her playmate. Now the wall was empty, and Leo suspected that the drawings hadn't been put away for safekeeping. It was as if the staff had erased any sign that Silas had been here at all.

When his gaze moved back to his half-sister, the weight of her grief finally hit him. As he quietly wallowed in his ever-growing shame, Leo knew that any anguish he was feeling couldn't amount to whatever Corrin was going through. He had never wanted to apologize so badly in his life, but how could he when he wasn't even allowed to say Silas's name? Although Leo wanted to believe that Xander would never issue such a cruel order without good reason, he hated not knowing what to say to Corrin.

"Here, Corrin!" Elise's voice, once again bright with her usual cheer, snatched him out of pessimistic thoughts. "I made this for you!"

He watched Corrin as she took the picture that Elise was handing to her. Without a word, she stared at the hastily-drawn flower bouquet.

"They look like the ones that grow at the garden back home!" Elise said, smiling. "We have all kinds of flowers there. Right now the lilies are getting ready to bloom, and when their petals open, they look like big red stars! I wish you could see them…oh! I'll just draw them for you!"

After her declaration, Elise bent her head over another piece of paper and started on her next project. Corrin said nothing, her eyes seemingly drawn to the pink hues that Elise chose to color the daisies with. Not wanting her to catch him staring, Leo looked back down at his book, but his attention was caught once more by Elise as she talked excitedly over her work.

"I missed you so much, Big Sister. I have a whole bunch of stuff to tell you, but you know what? Today Leo and I will do whatever YOU want to do!"

Leo didn't protest as he kept his eyes on the pages of his tome, fully aware of what Elise was doing. The youngest princess knew better than to disobey a direct order from Xander, but she was still was trying to comfort Corrin without bringing up Silas's name. As Elise listed off suggestions with relentless cheer, he realized how grateful he was for his little sister's presence.

"We can keep drawing if you want, but maybe later we can play a game! There's tag, hide-and-seek, hopscotch, and jump rope! Oh, or can play make-believe! We can make costumes and pretend we're pirates! You can be the captain, I'll be your first mate, and this table can be our ship. We can make Leo walk the plank for trying to stage a mutiny!"

He didn't have the energy to feel insulted by Elise's suggestion. When he looked up from his book, he found Elise looking expectantly at him, but Corrin kept staring at the picture their sister had drawn. A part of him wanted to yell at her, to demand that she stop worrying Elise, but his concern for his older sister outweighed any inclination to lash out at her. Leo didn't know the circumstances that led to it, but Silas's absence had left Corrin's heart in pieces, and like Elise, the castle staff, and himself, she was forbidden from talking about her friend.

Even if it actually didn't have any bearing on what happened, Leo had inadvertently wished for his sister's misery. Now that he was seeing Corrin's sorrow firsthand, he wanted nothing more than to help her. Despite fearing that she would reject his efforts in the end, Leo spoke to Corrin, hoping that his words would reach her.

"If it makes you happy, Sister, I'll do it."

When she didn't react right away, Leo feared that she was ignoring him. But to his relief, she soon raised her head to meet his gaze. Her expression was one of surprise, like his words had stirred her from a deep slumber. Her lips parted and began to tremble, and something bright shimmered in the red depths of her eyes.

Then he saw the first tear roll down her cheek, and his heart sank.

 _She doesn't believe me…_

As more tears ran down Corrin's face, his shame drove the sharpest of daggers through his chest. Too angry by his own failure to make things right, he barely heard Elise as she immediately tried to comfort their older sister.

"Big Sister?! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

When Corrin buried her face in her hands, Leo furiously blinked back the tears that were welling in his own eyes. He wanted to keep his composure just long enough to tell her that she would never have to see him again if that's what she wanted. But when Corrin lifted her face, the words died in his throat when he saw that she was smiling.

"Corrin?" Elise persisted, too worried to be alarmed by the change in their sister's expression. "Are you okay?"

Corrin wiped a few more tears from her eyes with a small laugh. "I am, Elise. I'm just…happy, is all."

Elise didn't question her, and she happily allowed herself to be wrapped in Corrin's arms as she pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you, too," she said softly, resting her chin on Elise's blonde head.

Leo's heart nearly stopped when Corrin turned her attention to him, but the sight of her smile slowly drove the worst of his fears away. "And you, too, Leo. Thank you for coming today."

In a way, he thought that his sister was forgiving him for how poorly he treated her during his last visit. Though his dread had dissipated for the most part, Leo felt compelled to apologize to Corrin, to say that he was sorry for what happened to her friend. But he quickly came to his senses, choosing to live in the present than wallow any longer in self-pity.

"I'm glad to be here." After slipping the blue bracelet in between his pages to mark his place, he closed his book.

Later they chose not to use the table as their ship, but Elise made him walk off an invisible plank anyway.

* * *

 **Writer's Note(s):** Much later update than I intended, but still better than the last wait! Thank you for following along! Hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to let me know what you think :D

1) Sooo for a Corrin x Leo fic, Silas takes up a big part of it, but! I really liked writing about him in this chapter, and this will most likely be the last time he makes an appearance. Writing about a traumatic experience takes up a lot of words, apparently!

2) I've seen a lot of friends playing Fire Emblem Heroes, and it's so, so FUN. I love a lot of the new art!

That's it for now. Thanks for keeping up with this story, and take care!


End file.
